


Fairy-tale (tinytale)

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Softer and Gentler, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Monsters are the true identity of the fae from folklore, and they've long been underground.Now a child falls into their world.What will happen now?





	1. The Fall

Legend goes that once there were fairies living among humans. The two worked in harmony for many years, till a war broke out. Humans feared the fairies for their powerful magic and ability to bewitch human souls.

The humans managed to defeat the fairies by tricking them into their mounds and sealing them with magic. Seven magicians sealed the mounds to keep the angry fae inside, but human magic was not nearly as strong as fairy magic, and weak spots still appeared.

These weak places were marked by fairy rings, the little round mushroom groups.

You had thought this was just a legend and had made the mistake of playing near one.

You are now inside the fairy mound.

There are some poppies under your feet

They’re a lovely red color, but you think it best to move on. Fairies are attracted to poppies, after all.

You start walking through the darkness of the fairy mound, large pillars and intricate ruins rising around you as your eyes adjust.

A rustling brings your attention to another patch of flowers, yellow pansies this time. One of them is much taller than the others….and it blinks.

“howdy! You must be new here!”

You are unsure how to react to a talking pansy.

You sit and poke the flower.

“Hey! that’s not how to greet a new friend! I’m Flowey!” The flower looked….different for a moment when you poked it.

You poke it again.

“Stop that!” the flower’s voice is slightly harsher than you think a flower’s voice should be. You feel a bit scared.

“You’re a punk kind of kid, huh? Well, we’ll see about that.” Flowey’s face shifts and twists into something horrible, and you feel something…..important….get pulled from your chest. You see a red heart shape and shiver as you look at it.

“That is your SOUL. The very essence of you. And I’M ABOUT TO DESTROY IT!” Flowey cackles and summons some white bullets with a flick of his leaves.

You are frightened. You are actually beyond frightened but actually saying the word will make it more real. Your SOUL pulses softly, despite your fear, and seeing it calms you a bit even as the bullets get closer and closer.

Just as you close your eyes for the incoming pain you’re pretty sure is coming from bullets hitting your SOUL, there’s a rustling in the flower patch’s edge. Both you and Flowey turn, and a fireball zooms out of the dark and hits Flowey, making the blossom fly off between some pillars.

You’re still a bit confused at not being dead.

The rustler comes out of the bushes and you’re surprised how large they are. Large and white and fluffy. You feel a little better, but keep your guard up.

“Oh what a horrible thing, trying to harm an innocent like that.” The stranger has a soft voice, and it’s clearly that of a lady, too. Her obvious disdain for the scary flower is hopeful, so you smile.

The big fluffy lady smiles back, and she kneels, “Hello, my child. I am Toriel. I come through here to make sure the flowers are cared for, but I apologize. I seem to have missed that weed.” Her face is odd, like an animal of some kind. She has a muzzle, and a few fangs poke from her upper jaw over her lips, but she isn’t menacing at all. Her eyes are a soft lavender color, and they’re very bright. She seems happy to see you.

Toriel’s hands are covered in that same soft fur you can see on her face, and she pats your head. You giggle; she’s so nice!

“Well, since you are down here, I suppose I should make sure you are safe. Come, I will guide you through these ruins.” Toriel takes your hand, and you feel safe. It’s nice to have someone kind around.

Toriel lets go of your hand.

You’ve reached a new room, and she goes to a section of the floor with raised plates on it. She walks on them.

You watch her, seeing the pattern, then gasp as the door ahead of her opens.

“See, my child? In the ruins, there will be many puzzles. Do not worry, I will always be there to help you if you need it.”

This is reassuring to hear, even though you’re pretty sure you could have figured out the buttons yourself eventually. You also notice Toriel has tiny grey horns on either side of her head. Cute.

You follow Toriel through a few more puzzles.

She has you pull levers and walk around spikes. Then comes a jumping puzzle.

“oh dear….this might be a bit too difficult for you, my child. After all, humans do not have wings, do they?”

You tilt your head. She doesn’t have wings either.

“Oh, of course you cannot see mine at the moment. Just one second.” She concentrates and a sparkling wave of magic forms wings like a lunar moth. “There. You see, we fae are primarily made of magic. So, it is easy for us to form such constructs to utilize when needed.”

Toriel then picks you up in her arms and carries you over the puzzle, though again, you could have jumped the tiny gaps yourself. Still, she is warm and very gentle. You feel as though you could sense her SOUL when you are so close, a soft thrum of magic that makes your fingertips tingle. You like this feeling.

Toriel sets you down in the next room

You’re almost sorry to touch the floor. Flying is neat.

“Alright. I am very sorry, my child, but I must go ahead to prepare for your arrival. My home is not in a state for visitors, I’m afraid. Do not worry, though. Stay here, and if you need me, use this.”

She hands you a hand mirror. It is silver and round, with a handle and edging decorated in strawberry vines. Your thumb rubs at one of the berries to feel the tiny indents of the seeds.

“It is a magical mirror, and I will be able to answer you from my own at any time.”

With the mirror safely in your hand, you watch Toriel walk away, noticing her many reluctant looks back toward you before she turns a corner out of sight.


	2. An Alarming Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel seems wonderful, and Frisk is very interested in the Ruins.  
> But all good things must come to an end.

You encounter several new fae.

One seems to be a sort of tiny frog with a fur collar, another is more like the fairies in your story books, though it’s wearing a bed sheet with holes cut for its wings. One or two look more like monsters from the old legends, like a cyclops (though he was very small) or a plant monster (but it looked more like a turnip) but all of them seem more afraid of you than you are of them. The turnip creature even fed you and healed your scratches from when you fell down, so you were very pleased with your new ‘friends’.

Toriel did call on the mirror, and you felt a bit bad for leaving the room despite her warnings, but you’re having too much fun to keep feeling guilty.

After a few more puzzles, you run into….a little person? Or a hairball? An old towel?

You aren’t sure what it is. It’s laying on the ground, a mop of black hair over a dirty white sheet in a vaguely human shape. It keeps repeating the letter “z” over and over, and you realize it’s pretending to sleep. This causes you to giggle, and the creature sits up and sniffles.

This starts the ‘fight’.

You feel a bit concerned about this.

You check this creature and find it’s named “Napstablook”. You find this name adorable, so you smile.

Napstablook wails softly and this functions as his(?) attack. Since the sound is very sad, you try to cheer him up. You tell a joke.

This elicits a new ‘attack’ which consisted of a note saying “I’m not really feeling it right now, sorry.”

You try to encourage Napstablook again. A very quiet, voice murmurs in response, “C-can I show you something?”

Nodding, you look at him and he uses concealed hands to push back his hair. It’s a little disturbing seeing his face, though is big dark eyes look innocent and tearful. The rest is missing, save for a very large hole in an otherwise featureless white surface. You guess this is his mouth.

Napstablook begins to cry, and his tears are oddly solid and opalescent, flowing upward to create a dashing top hat. “Wh-what do you think?” HIs mouth-hole doesn’t move, but his voice echoes out of it in a shy whisper.

You clap your hands in delight. What a splendid magic trick!

He lets his hair down and the hat dissipates, but his body language (from what you can tell in his flowing sheet) becomes more at ease. “I come here because its so empty. But…today I met someone kind. thank you.” Then he, too, vanishes like a shimmer on the water.

You find a Faded Ribbon

It’s Blue and soft, probably velvet, and lined with yellowed lace. The color shows the dust of years and it makes you feel very sad for some reason. You tie it in your hair to keep track of it better. This makes you feel pretty and cheers you up.

You’re trying to get through a puzzle where you have to fall in the right hole, but you’ve only found more Turnips and this ribbon. You see a lever on the wall, though, and smile, flipping it.

But…..just to be sure you aren’t missing something else interesting (like maybe another helpful Info Frog like the ones before who let you change people’s names in the fight screen to pink), you decide to go down a few more holes.

You find Napstablook at the bottom of one, lying in the crunchy red leaves. “I fell down the hole and can’t get out. I’m stuck here forever.”

You gently remind Napstablook that he is a fae and can fly.

“Oh…yes, I am a fae, aren’t I? I guess I forgot….” Napstablook fades out again.

You find a balcony.

You look out over the ruins. It’s a lot bigger than you thought, though, and many abandoned homes stretch out to a large structure of some kind. 

A glittering yellow star hovers in one corner, and you touch it.

*seeing such a beautiful view fills you with DETERMINATION

A toy knife lays on the balcony floor. Something in you wants to pick it up, but you don’t. You get the feeling something bad would happen if you took it…maybe.

Instead, you head out and find a different room. It’s….a spider bake sale???

You’ve found several shiny gold coins, and they give you a little roll of some kind that’s warm. You feel pretty good right now, so you put it in your pocket for later. You found some candy earlier, but a sign on the bowl said to only take one, so you only got one piece.

You make it to a large room.

At the end you can see a house. It looks sweet and warm.

There’s also a large black maple tree in the front, but all the leaves are on the ground. These must be the leaves that you’ve been finding around the ruins.

Toriel comes out of the door and gasps, clearly startled by you being there, and comes to you.

“Oh my child! How did you make it this far? And…oh thank goodness you are unhurt!”

She glances at the ribbon in your hair and a flash of deep pain and sadness goes across her face. You ask if she’s alright, and she shakes the expression away and smiles, “Yes, my apologies. Come, I will show you the surprise I have prepared for you.”

Toriel takes your hand and leads you inside. The house smells like some sort of delicious food.

There is a lovely room in the hallway of the house.

Toriel has shown it to you.

The bed was made up nicely, there were lots of sweet-looking toys around, and kids drawings on the wall.

“This is your room while you’re here, my child. After such an ordeal, I would guess you are tired. Why don’t you take a nap while my surprise is getting ready?”

You nod and go to the closet to look inside. Toriel shuts the door behind her as she goes out.

The toys are for children much younger than you, but they’re soft and you do hug one tightly. It looked a bit like a small volcano, and was very fluffy still.

Carrying your little friend around, you look at the drawings. Mostly flowers, but there are a few ‘soldiers fighting’ sorts of pictures and one of a little family. The mom figure looks to be Toriel. Perhaps she had her own family once?

You find several striped shirts in the closet, and frown slightly. They’re in a lot of sizes. You get a bit more worried when you find the shoe basket in the same state. How many humans have ended up down here? Where did they go?

The room goes dark and a deep sense of unease grips your SOUL.

W̴̬̼̬̬͖̖͚̦A̸͇̝̗̘̬̜̘̖͝T͕̦̝͚̦C̼̙̗͙̩̙͡H̵̨̜ͅ ̝̥̰̕Y͞҉͏͖͔̼̗O̶̘̠̗̖U̷̷̹̳͎̣͖̯̻̫̹Ŗ͇̣̩̺̱̹͝ ͏͏͍͕̲̝B̢̫̰͚̜͓̮͕͍͢A̴̖̼̩̤̲̖͖̥C̫̟͉̥͚̫̞̞͢K̨҉̦̠ ̝̙͍̭͇̝͘H̛̲̺̗̬̭̩͍̖Ṳ̢̕M̸̲̞̟̥̮̻̞̰̦͡͡A̷͖̮̰̤̦̙̬̪͢N̴̡̘͉͇͙͡ 

 

The voice startles you and you turn in time to see something darker than black fading out. The lamp on the chest of drawers flickers back on and all is as it was before. There is something very wrong here.

You do end up taking a nap, though.

What? You’d been so tired after going through the whole Ruins and falling and the whole trek UP the mountain in the first place.

There is a plate with a slice of pie and whipped cream laying on a plate in front of your bed. You take it and giggle. You were a little too worried about what you were going to do now that you were underground to be really hungry, so you decided to SAVE this for later.

Now for the hard part.

You go out into the hall, sighing, before making your way toward the main room again. You go thorugh it and into the living room before patting Toriel on the knee since she’s reading a book. “72 uses for snails” oh….that’s…different.

“oh! my child, I did not hear you. Did you sleep well?” She asks softly, eyes glittering in the soft light from the nearby fireplace.

You nod, happily. That was actually the best nap you’ve had in a long time.

“I’m glad. Now, I’ve got a lot planned for us to do while you’re staying here. I can show you the best place to find bugs, and some of my favorite books! Oh, and I also have a plan set out for your education as well. There will be much that the human system will have neglected, I’m sure.”

This is starting to sound permanent. You decide to break the news gently, simply saying that sounds wonderful, but you’d like to explore the underground more before giving up.

Toriel seems to dim slightly in response, her eyes turning glazed for a moment. “My child….I must do something. Stay here for a moment.” She rises slowly and exits to the main room. She does not go down the hall, where you see two more doors. She turns and goes the stairs you saw as you entered.

You get a bad feeling from this.

You follow her, an icy chill seeping into each vertebra in your spine.

Confrontation was never your forte.

You meet Toriel near the bottom of the stairs.

“Child, go back to your room. I am about to do something rather dangerous.”

She goes ahead, and you wait a bit before following.

“Child, please. You…want to leave yes? The ruins end ahead of us.I am going to destroy the door. You will NOT be leaving. Now return to your room.”

She hastens her steps, and now you’re outright running after her. She can’t do that! You need to get home!

She stops in front of a pair of massive doors. “These lead to the rest of the Underground.” Toriel’s voice is very soft. “I have let six other human children pass me by. They have all ended up….dead.”

The static from before echoes in your head, dimming the world around you while Toriel composes herself, “C̞̙̦̫͖̦a͎͕̥̟̺n͇ ͏̝͈y̭̞͉̻̜͎o̦̗̼̩̘̠u͇̜͓̙͞ ̬̩͓w͚̖͉͎͔͎ị̛͉̟̼̱̣ͅn̥̭͎̞̪͈ ͏̝̯̼w͓̤̩̙͖̫i̴̗͇͓t̡̖͇̗͖h̸̹̳͇͚̗o̢̫̜̱̟̳̺͎u̘̙̝͞t̗̖ ̤̯b̥̟̺̦̼ͅe͍̙̬̤̱͙̻c͏ọ̶̬̰̬̥̗̜mi̯͖̯̱̱ͅn̘̣̰̫̩g̫̤̰ ̼̻̩̦a̢̟͇̠ ̘̗k̺̮̭̻̩̘ḭ̸̗͙͎̠͕̼l̷͍͕̯l͇e̮̱̫r̫̼̠͎͍͙?”

You swore you would answer this voice affirmatively. No one was going to hurt Toriel anymore than you can see she’s already been hurt. She had tears in her eyes.

“Every time is the same. They come to me, they head through this door full of hope, and then they’re killed by either Asgore or some fame seeking fae beyond here. I refuse to lose another child.”

She turns fully to face you. “So, if you wish to leave…you must fight me!”

You brace yourself.

You start off by telling Toriel you don’t want to hurt her.

She simply throws fire at you. It burns where it brushes your shoulder.

Now you get serious. You constantly tell her you won’t fight her. This only seems to make her angrier.

“What are you doing? Fight or leave! You won’t survive out there!”

Dodging her attacks becomes easier as you see a pattern, but you still refuse to fight. You can almost tell when her anger turns to sadness.

“Please, just go back upstairs. We can be so happy together….just don’t leave. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

You don’t even have to try and dodge now. Her attacks just flow around you as you stand firm. DETERMINED.

She finally starts to cry, and sinks to her knees. “I….I know. I know the ruins are so small once you know them well. You would feel trapped, and a child such as you would need more room in which to grow. I am so sorry. Please….do not think ill of me. I was selfish, I know, but….my fear, my lonliness, my expectation….I will put them aside for you.”

You run up to her and hug her tight telling her you are sorry you can’t stay, calling her Mom, and saying you understand.

This comforts her greatly, you can almost feel her soul easing. “Alright then,” she says as she stands. “You must go on a head now. Be safe….perhaps I should get you a coat? oh….but it’s too late now, isn’t it? Good luck, and…please, do not return. it would make it that much harder…”

You assure her you’ll keep that in mind. When she walks away she turns back once, then hurries away.

You steel your nerves….then go through the door.


	3. Winter Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowy whiteness all around.  
> What will this new place hold for Frisk?

It’s colder on the other side of the door, and the woods are dark. Maybe Toriel was right about you needing thicker clothes.

As you walk along, the crunch of your feet in the snow drowns out most sounds. It’s loud, and you feel nervous about alerting any other creatures to your presence.

AS you go along, you begin to realize you aren’t as cold anymore. You grip the coat around your shoulders tighter. Wait.

You weren’t wearing a coat before.

The realization makes you scream and throw the garment in front of you as if it had burned you. It was a soft blue, and had a white fluff lining it that was stained with reddish marks.

The chill of the area is more present now, and slowly you pick the coat back up and sniff the stains. it’s not blood, since the smell is not metallic, but instead is some sort of sweet juice. This eases your mind, and you put the warm garment on properly, silently thanking whatever put it on your back.

As you approach a bridge over a small gully, a large branch cracks behind you, and you whip around to be met with glowing blue eyes. Needless to say, you scream again.

This makes the eyes retreat, and you’re staring at a laughing skeleton. A laughing skeleton in a white shirt and shorts. Okay, now you feel silly for screaming.

His laugh is deep, and sounds nice and warm. He’s even making little puffs of steam with every breath (though why does he breathe?). After recovering from his laughing fit, the skeleton looks at you and smiles. His skull is apparently malleable enough to make expressions, and you feel a little relieved that he won’t be that hard to read.

“Heheheh, gosh, kid, you’re easy to spook. Anyway, name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton.” He offered his hand, which you took reluctantly. You aren’t surprised when a sound happens, that of a balloon being deflated. “Oh oops, forgot to move the whoopie cushion.” Sans winks at you as he says this, and you giggle. He’s funny.

Sans leads you across the bridge.

“so kid, truth is, I know you’re human. And i’m supposed to be looking for humans, to catch them, y’know.” He shrugs, but looks concerned as you shiver.

“But, uh….honestly you look about as dangerous as a snow poff, so I’m gonna give ya a pass. C’mere.” he pulls you close with one arm and holds you close as you walk. With the jacket (must have been his), and now the odd warmth coming from his bones, you feel much less cold. You reflexively nuzzle into him.

“geeze, you’re cold as an icecap. C’mon, we’re taking a shortcut.” Sans stops and picks you up like a baby. He’s only about as big as one of the kids at the high school, but somehow he can easily lift you like a baby. You don’t protest, feeling suddenly a lot safer. Sans makes you feel safe.

You cling to his neck as you feel magic shift around you. Sans has summoned….something big. It’s in front of him, which means you can’t see it, but he makes a little hop and stands on it. You look down and see what looks like bone horns and the back of a large round thing, also bone.

“my buddy here will take us to Snowdin. No need for me to fly or us to walk, and it gets us there faster. We’ll have to talk to my bro later, of course, but for now we’ll getcha to our house.”

As Sans held you, you closed your eyes. It didn’t surprise you as much when you heard the static again, but you still didn’t like it.

“ b͏̥̻̰͚̹ͅe̸̯̥̺̞ ͏̼̫̘̹c̠͖̜a̲̺̠͍r͖͢e͉̜̩̬̥͖f̶ul̗̖͜ ͓̥͍͉͎͕n͉o̹͈w̞͚̖̼͇̥͘.҉͖͉̱̖̣ ͖t̡h͍̺e͉̯r̹̞̹͚e͔̠͍͖̖'̫̻͈̣̦͢s̠̤̭̤̜̮̯ ̫͕̼͖m͎̭͚o̢̬͖̻̫͍̦r͇̜̬̱͕͍͕e̹̱ ͙̱̯̬to̷ ̣̼̣h̬̝̻̣̫̘̭i̷m̲͘ ̢̖̖͖t͓̯̘̱͖͟h̴̗͙̮̤̲a͍̳̝n̩͍̣͠ ̹̯͈͓͇i̹̫͓͈̥ͅt҉̘̟̣̰̘̰ͅ ͕̻̻͕̞̼̱s̠̜̖͍͢e̬̘e͙m͚͓͓̼̩̠͖s̝͝.͖͉̤̦̻ 

You just tighten your grip on Sans’ shirt. You decide this static is a horrible person. You don’t care what they say right now; you are safe and warm and you’ve found a wonderful new friend. Take that, poopy static man.

—

Sans’ house is nice. He let his big bone skull thing vanish once you got there, and took you inside. His couch is soft and light green and kind of lumpy, and you found loose change in it!

Your host flops down next to you and sighs, “home sweet home, kiddo. texted my bro about finding a human, so he’ll be here soon. don’t worry, though. he’s not dangerous, much as he tries to be.” Sans’ bones click against each other as he crosses his legs, sitting up and facing you. “you won’t mind entertaining him for a bit, will ya? He’s been down lately and would love the chance to meet a real live human.”

Smiling, you shake your head. Sans has already been so nice to you, so you don’t mind doing him a favor at all!

you’re about to ask what kind of person his brother is when the door slams open.

*SMACK!*

“SANS! WHERE IS THIS HUMAN?!”

You hide against Sans, who pats your back slightly as he answers, “got’em right here, papyrus. they were kinda cold so i brought them home.”

“GOOD THINKING, BROTHER! I AM PROUD YOU TOOK INITIATIVE!” Papyrus is a tall skeleton with a longer face (skull?) than Sans, but his sockets are smaller and he somehow makes you feel like you’re looking at a rather tall child about your age.

You’re still kinda scared of how loud he is, though, but you smile.

Papyrus seems encouraged as he peers at you from his place in the doorway, then comes inside, “HUMAN! YOU ARE IN THE HOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PRIDE OF THE SENTRY SQUAD AND FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! ALSO SANS.”

He crouches very low and you giggle softly. He’s just as funny as his brother, but differently. You feel that he is exceedingly kind. You instantly love him.

“SO! UNTIL WE CAN PROPERLY BATTLE AND/OR DO PUZZLES, I SUPPOSE YOU ARE OUR GUEST! WELCOME!” Papyrus warmly pats your head and stands up, “AND GUESTS DESERVE A FINE MEAL! SANS! ENTERTAIN THE HUMAN UNTIL I CAN MAKE THE FINEST SPAGHETTI!”

“sure thing, bro.” Sans salutes him slowly before Papyrus leaves for the kitchen.

once he’s gone, you let go of Sans and express that you like Papyrus a whole lot.

Sans’ sockets twinkle fondly, “me, too, kiddo. he’s the only family i’ve got, y’know. but hey, got friends, too, so i’m never bonely.”

You laugh at his pun. Papyrus makes a frustrated noise from the kitchen.

this place feels like home.

You’ve been sitting with Sans on the couch, watching some silly robot dance around on the TV, for about an hour. Papyrus is busy in the kitchen.

The static man is back and won’t go away.

y̷͖̼͖̯͈o̢̦̣u̪͎̬͖̯ ̴̹͚̺͖̱n̠e̦̖̥̠̲e̯̙̜̠̞d͍̥̩̯̖̰̦ ̷͍̼̝t̙͖̼o̗̟̟͚͟ k̫̻͜ee̶̼͚͍̜̙͍̮p͕̲̲̼͔ ̢̬̲̱mo̱͈̦̦v̢͈̦̰̰̞i̝̩̰͕n̡̜̤g҉̺̪̮̪̥̘.̢̖ 

You tell him mentally to go away, you are having fun right now.

b̹̦̙̜̣u̢̫͓̖t̟̱ͅ ̟͍̮͖̩w̰ͅh̙̻͕aṱ̡̣ ̬͖͡ąb̴̩͕̘̥̗o͚̟̻̼̙̦̳u̸̹t̼̟͔̠̖ ̧͔̜̲̳͇̬̪g̛̖̣͍͙̹e̪̯̗̬̖͠t͍̩͝t̡̥̯i̻̰̳ͅn͍̗͢g̤̦̰ ̗̞͈̝b̵̮a͘c̳͜k͈̙̘̭ ṯ͉̤o̷͕̫̹ͅ ̹̕t̙h̸͙̯̙̗̖͚e̳̼͜ͅ s̤̼̜̰̘͙̟u͈̹̗̠̖̜̺͞r̕f̙̦̼͔̠̝͓a͍̲̣̥͕̙c̜̩͇̞͙̥͓͠e̻?̬̼̦͙ ̮Do̢̪̻̤̘n̶̬̺̬̥̰̩͚'͈̩͚͎̹͈̦t̩̱̹ ̺̫̲͇̗̲ỵ̣̣̹͍̩̙͡o̕ṵ̠͇͇̹͜ ̙͇̳̭w͉͈̹a̷̫͙͎͈͚͕n͇͎͟t̛̟̬̻̤ ̲ͅṭ̛̪̭̟̭̬o̞͙͙̳̰ ̛̝͖s̢e͕̩͕̻͟e͎͔ ͔̻͎̟̲̟̹t̫h̰̥̭̗̱̗ͅḛ̘̲̳ ̠̲͍͘s̬͕̲̤͓un̷ ̷̥̟̺̭̹ͅa̘͍̗͚g̻̮̣͠a̠iͅn̖̠͍̳̣?̗͖͚̺̟̝̘

 

Of course you do, but you’re hungry and tired. You like Sans and Papyrus, and you are okay spending a little while down here.

B̵̤̼͕̗ͅu̱͎̣ṯ͍̦͙͚͎ ̥͕̱͙w͓̥̰̬h̦̬a̞̹̲͖͉͝t̗̭ ̢̖̘͕̰i̢̦̫̘̙̮̭f͏̪̣͔̣̱̭ i҉̥̖͇͖ͅt͚̭͚'̦̮s̫̪̜͎ ̯̣̳̣̠ͅa̹̦̪̩̞̤͞ ̟͚̹̬̠̙̲t͙̮r̛͓͎̝ͅa̦͟p̬̗̥͔̺ͅ?̹͓̱͟

You shove the static back again. It’s clear he doesn’t like you staying close to these two, but since you’ve dubbed him “Mr. Static Poo-poo brain” you really don’t care what he says anymore. Even if he does say it creepily.

He finally stops when Papyrus sets the little table in the kitchen and calls you and Sans in, “HUMAN! BROTHER! DINNER IS SERVED!”

You don’t think it’s actually time for dinner, but you’ll humor Papyrus. He’s beaming at you both as he sits the plates of singed noodles in front of you both. “I WORKED EXTRA PASSIONATELY TONIGHT SINCE IT’S MY FIRST TIME COOKING FOR A HUMAN! AND I DIDN’T EVEN BURN THE HOUSE DOWN THIS TIME!”

“good job, bro. you’re really getting the hang of this.” Sans eyelights have gone out as he sits there, dutifully eating the noodles despite clearly disliking the taste. His smile never fades, though, you can just tell by his eyes. His sockets are kinda spooky when they’re empty.

You eat, too. Yeah, they’re singed….and there isn’t sauce in it so much as bits of vegetables and some flakes of paint? from the wall?

But you tell Papyrus it was the most unique spaghetti you’ve ever had. He literally sparkles with excitement, “OH REALLY, HUMAN? THANK YOU! OH THIS IS WONDERFUL! AND HERE I THOUGHT ONLY SANS TRULY APPRECIATED MY CULINARY GENIUS!”

“no fair, bro.” Sans’ lights finally reappear once the plate is empty. “Calvin at the lab loves your cooking.”

“CALVIN IS LITERALLY A BIG HEAD. HE CAN’T APPRECIATE THE TRUE ART.” Papyrus shakes his head and begins to eat himself. He actually seems to enjoy his own cooking. You love him more for being that confident.

a̼̩̣ș̼̖k̘̯̯͎̟ ̹͜S̩͙̜̺̞͍͝a̫̮̪̥̝n̦͙̞͚̬͔s̻̠̦̜̦͈̭̕ ̷a̠͖̟͟b̳͔̦͇̱o͔͍̮ͅu̱̮͈t̜͎͇͚͕̱ ͉̬͈t̛h̯̺͇̘̩̱e̮̲̕ ̣͎la̻̰̲͜b͓̟̣̠͝.͔̱̜̺̰̫͝

 

As much as you don’t want to listen, Mr. Static has a point. You want to know, too, so you ask.

“the lab? oh. i used to be a scientist before i was a sentry. no big deal. job got too stressful, so i quit. still friends with the lab techs, though. we all go out for games at Grillby’s on the weekends. actually, tomorrow’s the day, so…maybe you wanna come?” Sans seems excited.

“SANS, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DRAG THE HUMAN TO THAT GREASETRAP YOU CALL A RESTAURANT. AFTER ALL, WE HAVE TO SEND THEM THROUGH MY PUZZLES AND THEN TAKE THEM TO UNDYNE AND-”

“paps, please? you know the guys would love to see a real human.” He’s pleading gently, and Papyrus only looks at him for a few seconds before sighing.

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. BUT WE DO PUZZLES NOW, THEN. THE HUMAN CAN KEEP YOUR JACKET SO THEY DO NOT FREEZE.” Papyrus picks you up under your arms and carries you outside, Sans’ jacket still wrapped firmly around you. He puts you on his shoulders and begins jogging back through town once you’re outside.

You don’t remember ever going so fast, not even by car.

You briefly wonder how Sans is going to keep up.

Your rattling ride stops in front of a cardboard box that you remember passing with Sans.

“THIS, HUMAN, IS A SENTRY STATION! I MADE IT MYSELF WITHOUT EVEN HAVING TO USE INSTRUCTIONS OR WOOD OR ANYTHING! BUT PLEASE, BE VERY CAUTIOUS WHEN NEAR THEM. THE K9 UNIT OF THE GUARD INHABIT THESE. THEY ARE BIG BLACK DOGS WITH RED EYES AND THEY ARE QUITE CREEPY WHEN ANGRY, BUT OTHERWISE VERY FUN PEOPLE.”

You make note of this while Papyrus sets you down. His sentry station is not the one you picture, though. You use the one Sans pointed out to you before, the one made of wood and with Sans-prints leading from it.

y̻̭̺͕̹͢o͇̞̦̘ṳ̰̖̻̫ a̯̥̟r̝̭e͡ ͇͇̫̮e̷x̸̹̥͓̲̜̙ͅc̩͕͜e̝̼̥e͉͓̳̼͟d͉̱̤̤i̴n̹̲̭̬̬͟g̮͚͈l͇̩͝y̘̳͓̱̘ͅ ̠͖̟̤̲͠n̷͇͖͇͎̪̖a̭̭ͅi̛̟̬̰̲v͚̩̱̯̘͔̲͘e̯͉̱͇̹ ̵̦͕̱ͅa̩̯͇n̯̟ḑ̠̱̞̖ ̩̲̞͚c͈͉̤͚̜h͜i͠l̲̬ͅd͉̤͝i̻s̜̲̮̬̕h͉̹̥͓̥͍ 

Thank you, Mr. Static Poo-face.

“ANYWAY, YOU MUST PASS THE GUARDS AND SOLVE MY DEVIOUS PUZZLES IN ORDER TO PROVE YOURSELF!”

You ask Papyrus what you’re proving. He seems confused.

“mostly proving that paps makes good puzzles.”

You jump as Sans’ voice comes from behind you. When did HE get here?!

He laughs softly and ruffles your hair with a fondness. You smile despite being a little angry that he scared you again.

“don’t worry, kiddo. we’ll be waiting at the puzzles for ya. we know you can do it.” He winks at you and looks up to Papyrus.

Papyrus clears his throat (sort of) and nods, “RIGHT! NOW, I SHALL TAKE SANS AND WE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE FIRST CHALLENGE! GOOD LUCK, TINY HUMAN!”

He picks up Sans like a sack of potatoes, and summons wings.

You gasp in awe. Papyrus has the most beautiful orange wings, like a butterfly. They have edges decorated with dramatic swirls and they sparkle like fresh snow. There are, of course, bone patterns on the inside.

You don’t get much chance to appreciate them further, since he takes off quickly. Sans waves goodbye with a proud smirk. He knows exactly how pretty his brother’s wings are.

You walk on once you lose sight of them, finding a glittering yellow star at the crossroads.

*the warmth of affection towards the skeletons fills you with DETERMINATION

You nearly fainted when you encourntered your first sentry dog.

He was tall, skinny, and walked on two legs. He was also wearing a pink tank top and camo pants, so he looked kinda goofy.

But his voice was downright demonic sounding, full of grit and hissing. “What’s that moving out there?”

You’d already run into some kind of ice bird and a living snowman (well he was white, had a pointy nose, and was wearing a big block of ice on his head) so that wouldn’t have surprised you. But this guy was frightening.

Freezing in place (haha, pun), you watch the pitch black pooch as he emerges from his station. His red eyes swept over you without seeing, and you felt confused.

“Something was moving out here. Better make sure it doesn’t move again.” He leapt forward, sword glowing blue.

You could’t force yourself to move, but to your surprise, his sword never touched you. Curious, you use your turn to pet him, since he’s close enough.

This seems to have been the best idea. Even though his sword swings by once again, you just let it pass, because you’re too busy grinning at this huge scary dog man rolling around in the snow yelling “I’VE BEEN PET!!!”

The ground in front of you is blank.

Or at least it looks blank. Papyrus and Sans are standing on the other side of the clearing and Papy looks pleased with himself.

o̖̪͎͕͔͈h̘͓͎̥ ̻̤͔sta҉̮̜͙r̫̘͞s͓͔̟̬̦̤̯͝ ̡͓͎̺̙̜ ̨͚̰̫̭͖y̖̳͖o̤͚͚̦̺̠u̡͉̜̭'̤̯͓̹͚v̶e̸͉ ͚̥̻͓̦̱n̝̙̘̠͈̰a͓̫̪̺̪̗̖m͉̺̩̤e͕d̺̤ ̨͓h̤i̹͖̩̘͓m̼̳̰̭̣͙ 

You shove the static away. Of course you’ve nicknamed the tall sweetheart. His name is long-ish and rather awkward, so he gets a nickname.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU PREPARED FOR YOUR FIRST TEST? IT WILL BE RATHER…SHOCKING, I THINK! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus is clapping his hands gleefully.

You call the affirmative, using his new nickname. This makes him blush a bright orange and cover his face, “N-NOW HUMAN, DO NOT THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF PUZZLES BY FLIRTING!”

“oh wow, pap, you’ve got your first admirer. always knew you’d find a fan soon enough.” Sans winks at you and nods happily, approving of your nickname and attitude.

“OH. OH YES!” Papyrus is bolstered by the change of perspective. “MY FIRST FAN! OH HUMAN, THIS WILL BE SO MUCH MORE FUN NOW THAT I KNOW YOU ADORE ME!” He motioned to the clearing between you. “THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! ONE WRONG MOVE WILL GIVE YOU A NICE LITTLE JOLT FROM THIS ORB,”he holds up a silver ball, “BUT THERE IS A SOLUTION.”

You step forward and hear Papyrus yelp and drop the ball. “NYOO HOO HOO, THAT HURT. SANS, DID YOU REMEMBER TO TURN DOWN THE SHOCK FOR THE LITTLE HUMAN? ALSO, WHY DID IT ZAP ME?”

Oh. Papyrus forgot to give you the orb first. You step back off the maze so as not to possibly hurt Papy again. 

“oops…sorry, bro. but, uh….shouldn’t they be holding the orb instead of you?” Sans seemed genuinely confused, though you could see his hands clenching, trying to hold back laughter.

“OH! RIGHT. AND WHILE I’M OVER THERE I’LL TURN IT DOWN. WOULDN’T WANT TO HURT MY NUMBER ONE FAN!!!” Revived, Papyrus followed a convoluted path across the clearing and handed you the ball, then went behind a tree. there was a little clanking noise, and then he reappeared, “THERE! TRY NOW.” Once again, he went through the path and stood beside Sans.

Poor thing, he’d left the safe path in footprints in the thick snow. You step in Papyrus’ footprints, but you make sure to try and look confused and think very hard about your steps.

By the time you get to the other side, both brothers are beaming at you.

“HUMAN, YOU DID IT! GOOD JOB!” Papyrus ‘nyeh heh’s several times, loving that you completed his ‘puzzle’ so well.

Sans gives you a thumbs up, “guess it’s my puzzle’s turn. we’ll meet’cha up ahead, kiddo.”

Papyrus once again hefts Sans over his shoulder and jogs away, babbling about how ‘YOU HAD BETTER HAVE RE-CALIBRATED IT SINCE LAST TIME, SANS’ and generally excited.


	4. Dog Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow world.  
> This in no way should suggest so many dogs.

For some reason there was a small golf game set up in the snow.

Sans was standing to one side of it, smirking a bit. “this isn’t the puzzle, i was just wondering if i should sell something like that guy over there.”

He pointed to the blue rabbit creature you’d passed, who seemed to be selling ice cream despite it being freezing.

“if i did, what do you think i should sell, kiddo?” Sans booped your nose gently and you giggled.

You suggest hot chocolate. This seems to please him.

“that’s a great idea. most folks around here, we love milk and sugar, so hot chocolate is a real hot idea.” He winked, despite the pun being a bit of a stretch.

You still laugh.

You wander over to the golf game and see that most of the ‘green’ is actually just packed snow. Your ‘ball’ is a big snowball, and the hole has no flag.

Still, you try it out.

After about five minutes of trying to shove the ball around into the hole, the static gets frustrated with you.

i̡̥̜͖̻t i̺͇̺̠̹͜s͖̱̱̹̯̣ ̝̙͇̺̘̖͕s̶̼af̼̪̙e̤̝̰̦͎͎ t̢̗ͅo͔̭̬̹̙̠̺ s̪̲͉͘a͍̞y̤͓̜̹̤̣ y͓͚̬͇̫͔ͅo̩̮̙͔͡u̳̖͎ ̡̣̙a̫̩̟r̛̫̬̟̟̻̰̺ȩ̗̱͖ ̣͚̲̹̙a̯̹͞bs͕̺̣̺oļ̼̭̣͉ͅu̜̠̞̤̣t͖e̺l̰̫͖͚̯y̦̺̪̘͓ ̖͎̺̤̳ț̯͓̮̯e͓͈̝̯̱r̷̠͔̪r͇̦̙̖͓̪̬ib͇͚͙̤̤̦͡l̞͝e̯̬͈̘̥̝̲ ̗̦͉a̛̖͙̗̳̟t̷ ̬̯͚̣̝͖t̪͖̟̦h̫̣̣i̙̺̰̫̩̙͘s͎̠͚͚̙ ͚̝͈͢g͘a̫̭̖͟m͎̠̱͓e͚̫̜͍̲.̼̙̞̫ 

True. But you do end up getting to the end and the ball slides into the hole. You clap as a purple flag rises from it and displays a little sign.

“Despite hardships, you persevered to the end of Ball.”

You also got two gold that dispensed from the flag.

You put your new gold in your pocket and head to the next section of the woods.

Sans and Papyrus are on the other side of the clearing, Papyrus ranting, “SANS YOU HAVE NOTHING HERE! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?”

Sans shrugs, “it’s right there, bro. today’s crossword.”

You didn’t know what else to do, so you approach the piece of paper on the ground.

j̷͙̻̝̤̩ͅṷ̱s̥̘̤̞͇̹t̡̻͍ ̼͚̫͈͠w̡̰̰a͚̳̬̫̹̼l͇̯͜k͎̬̟̱͍̥̱ ̺͙͔̟ͅa͍r̭͚͈̙o͟ų̯̳͎̮ͅn̠̠̠̳͉d̥͓͜ ͔̣̤͔̩i̻͙̦͡ͅt̥̰͎̬̝̩,̕ ͖̹̫ͅç̥̦̟h̰̞̹͔il͕d͢.̡̭ 

You start doing the puzzle. You refuse to be rude, especially when both Sans and Papyrus have been so pleasant to you.

s̩̕ț̴͔͕̠͔a҉̞̻̗̮r̬̳͈̝̳̙s̩̱̞͔̯̗͟,͏͖̭ ͈̗̣w̷̘͎̘̯̙h̞y̷̪̩ ̼̰̺̭͡d͏͕̟͉͚̲̜i͍̺̻d̜̮̕ ̛̰w̦̦̟̻͡e̱̳͔̞͙̳ͅ ̢h̸͕̱͚̦a̻̲̼v͙̱͍̯ḙ̗͢ ̴͉̞͉̖̲̰to ̛͓̙͉̟̼̜g͈̰̙̠̜ͅe̯̺͉̥̗̯t͙̗ ̳̰̲̳̼̠s͓̱͔̪͘uc̠̜͜h̘͉ ̢͕͎a͕̠̼͕ ͕s͕̗̫̙t̩̻͖̜͎u̘͙̙͔̺̣͎b̥͔͓̮̩̯b͏͇ǫ͍͚̘̼͎̭r̳͇̜̫͠n̫̞̞̥l̬̭̥͇̜̝͟y͕ p̘͕o̩̳͚͖̟̼͍͝l͉̠i͍̠̻͔̠̫̣t̤̱͡ȩ̬͔̦̮̦͇ o̠̜͎͖̪͚͠n̹̭̝̹̼͡e̖͚̝?̨ ͕Y͞o̪̙͕̼̰u̝̙̣͝ ̹̯͈̹̺̬̯f̮͔͙͔̭̱̱r̡̩̜̯̱̜͉u̲͕̲͓̥̜s̳͉̟͎̫̖͢t̬͟ṟ͞ạ̼t̩͔͔͕̰͈͖͜e̸̤̳͓̰ͅ ̟̙̼̙̫̹m̪̦͙ḙ͍ ͡t̬͉̼͘o̮̰̟̞͟ ̟͖͠n̟͙̻͙̼̫o̙̰͙͚̦ ͕͍̳̖͉̦̼e̙͔̝̮̞ņ͙̪͖d̯͉͖̟̻̘̤.̱ 

Mr. Static is frustrated. This makes you smile.

You finish the crossword quickly. It was clearly the one for the children’s section of the paper, since the words never got longer than 6 letters and the clues were easy.

Papyrus sighed, “SANS THEY FINISHED IT IN FIVE MINUTES.”

“oh well,” Sans shrugged, “I never said it was a hard crossword.”

“NO CROSSWORD IS HARD. ALL THE ANSWERS ARE SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus laughed and crossed his arms, “THE ONLY CHALLENGE IS THE WORD SEARCH. I CAN NEVER UNTANGLE THAT MANY LETTERS AT ONCE.”

“bro, word searches are for babybones.” Sans seems worried that Papyrus finds those hard.

“WE’LL LET THE HUMAN DECIDE.” Papyrus turned to you. “WHICH IS HARDER, HUMAN? CROSSWORDS OR WORD SEARCHES?”

You genuinely don’t know, as they are both challenging in their own way, but you agree with Papyrus just to please him.

d̟͔̹̣̫͟e͏̪͕̗͎̰ͅͅt͓̫͜e͇̰͙͍r̶̳̗̜͕̗m̱̪͚͔i̖̝̭͇̙͇ͅn̛̼̺̳̻e͎̰͚̳͞d ̨a̢͓̠̙̻̰͖̣n̵͍͙͙̻̣̮d̻͈̮̯̰̹ ̸̜̱k̬̞͜i̖n̬̳͎͉͚d̢̠ t͏̳̗̺̪͔̦o͙̬͔͍̺͟ ̗̼ͅa̞̩͍̝̹͓̼ ͇͎̗f͔͈͖͘a̤̳̣͢u͈̮l̹͙͕̠͕̫t̷̩͉̗̼̭̗̜.̲̙ ̳͞h͔̘͈̙o̥͚̼͡w̛̤̮̝͕ ҉͚͉̝͔q̪͇͡ųa̙͕͖͟i̮nt͙̝̜͕̱̺.̧ 

Papyrus claps his gloves together eagerly, “SEE SANS? I TOLD YOU THEY WERE HARDER! NYEHEHE! NOW, TO THE NEXT PUZZLE!” He runs off in a flurry of kicked-up snow.

You pass a microwave and a frozen plate of spaghetti. There’s a note on the table next to them.

“HUMAN! YOU MUST BE LONELY AND COLD, SO HERE’S A REMINDER OF OUR COZY HOME! WE’LL HAVE TO HAVE SLEEP OVER DINNER SOON, BUT FOR NOW, DON’T GIVE UP! YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE FAN AND VICE-PRESIDENT OF MY FAN CLUB! (SANS IS THE PRESIDENT)

YOUR IDOL AND FRIEND,

THE GREAT PAPYRUS

NYEH”

You take the node and very gently roll it into a scroll. This is now a precious gift to you and you will treasure it.

s҉en̢̻̦͍̬͈t̺͎̣i̪̞̣̮m̯̦̩͈̯e̵̯n͓͓̭̙̖̰͞t̠a̢̩l̸,̺͇̖ ̸͉͈a͍͈̞̗̫̞r͕͉̙e̶ͅn̘̫̻͔͈̗̩'̖̙͉͖̼͢t ̬̪̥̜͔͡y̝̗̟͙̻͇͚o͍u̧͚̟̰̪̤̣?̶̮̙̲ ̢͇̣̲͇͙y̲̦̜̙̣̱͜ou̝̟ ̳͇̝̖͙͍r͕̥͎̕ea̜͎̜̲̻̻liz̭̙̩̣̗̮͖e͙̥ͅͅ ̴h͈̳e҉̳͙ ̮͖̦̱̲̩͈wo͍̫̟̼̗u͉̞̪l͔̕d ̸̭͍̤͈̣̬̙l̪̟̲i̲k̝͕̦̯̗̫̦el͕̩͈y̯̻̠͕̣̼̗ ̧͚̹̪̼b̢e͏̪ ͙b͓͈͎e̼̱̙̘̘̫̞t̴̳̭t̲̣͓̗̮͜ͅe̤̭̤͉͇̲r̰̠̭ ͈͕͚̟͍̻͎̕ơ̳̗̩̮͙̥f̰̪̦͔̪͔͓f̠͖̘̱ ̯i͉̺f͕̯͕̮̜͍ ͕̺͍̼͕͔ͅy͙̤̠̟̣ͅo̟̭̲̻͕͜ͅu̠ͅ ̱w͎̮̤e̮̱̙r̟͉̰͎ͅe̠̯̦ ̱̙͖̞̟̯ț̜̝͇̗o̩̟̹͔̗̬ͅ ̹̖͍̮ͅt̪͜r̨e̫̤̙a̳̪͓̯̮t͏̞̪̼̮̮ ̲hi͎̗m̷̤͓̭̥̝̳̥ ̖̫͉̩̞c̴̼ͅr̻͔͕̬̺͇u͇̝̠̮̼̖̳͘e͉̲̙l̯͉̰͢l̩̘͚͉y͓̹͈̝̼?҉̦̤̦ 

you keep going, even if you were confused by the static’s words.

Y̢̱o҉̹̳͎̱̤u̝̜͍ ̞̯̯͈̫̹͞a̼r̢̘̱̤ẹ̖̞̘̲̦͙ ̣̭͖̤̝̺̠d̜̙͚̜͔̲es̬ṭ̱̣͖i͔̫̹̖̣ͅn̺͚̙͕e̘͚͕̱̻d̤̜͈͍̹ ̜̤̗̫t̪͍̝̹̞̠o̙͔̻ͅ ̭̠̰̺̞l̹͖̪̹̯e͚a͕̳̪v̝̹̙͈̳͔̤͞e̛͈̜̼͕̪̫̜ ͍͙̻͚̤͙͜t̝h̭͝i̭͙s̥̘͕̹̳ ̡̣͚̱̺̩p͍̪͖ͅl͕̳̤̖͠a͙̗̰̞̥ͅc͔̥e͖͉,̱̯͍̺̠͇ ̤̮͇̠͚e͔͈̜̟͚it͓̝̮̱̣͔͜h̦͕̟e͡r͏͖̜̥ ̝̪̖̥b̠͎̻͉̥y͖͈̲ ̫̻̰̭͙d̟͙̥͞e̘̫̯͢a̻̝̩̻t̬̗̦̹h̘͍̱͉̭ ̟̻̭or̸͔̻͕̪̭ ͉̗by̧͔̬̥ t̡̝͚̗̦̰a̱̖̳̟k̥̞̗̙͎̥͚͢i̴͍̩n̥g̱̙̼̼͖̳͓͡ yo̜̯̤̥̟̜̝u̲r͖̥ ̜̥͈l̯̼ͅe̱a͇͍̝̞̻̭v͇͓̲ͅe͖̗̥̝̪̯̺ t̟̜̞̹͢ͅḫ̣̦̠̱̹̤r̻ọ̪u͙̫̻̭ͅg̜̳̥h̦ ţh̠̫͓e̮ ͖̻̼b͎̺̹͚̝̟̪a͔ͅrr̮̣̤i͍̯͍͙̦ͅer͍.̻̹̙̹̱͚͉ ̡͇͔̟  
͈͖͕͍̕  
̖̘̫P̣͓a̜̭̮̺̖̕p̸y̤̟̥r̩̙̻̣̺u̶̖̭s̝̖̠̝̘ ̦͔̠w҉̣̞̯i͉̲̤͙͇̻ͅl̵̼͇͉̙̱̹̝ḻ̺̣̠̞̬ ̤̣n͙̳̭̙̰͢ͅe̖̣v̛͉̞ͅe̥̗̲r̰̖͙͉̣̳͎͡ ̣͉͍̣͚̘͇s̶͇̝̻e͓͓͙͞e͕ ̲͇͞t͓̙̺h͕̰̮̝͓̖̖ḙ̻͙̤͇̬ͅ ̞̱s̥͓͕u͓̥̖̬̮̙̳n̙͙̩̞̬͝ ͙̰͇͜ei̛̺̺̤̩t͏̖͎͙̠̰͔̤h̢̜̝̝̣̘e̶̪̤̦̫r w͇̗̲̹͟a̫͔̹̳͜y̫̱͈͡,͎̬̯͜ ̫͜a̸̠̳̯͇̻̙͙n̤̫̳̥̘d͘ ̴̞̤͖̞̱̙w̹͙i̧̫̳l̖̠͍̘̮̰l̝̦̘̬̼̬͕ ̛̼̤͇͈͔ͅͅm̢i̟̮̼̙̖̱̦͝s҉̲s҉̠ ͇͓̗̺̝̲̲y̺̪̤̫̖͢o̙̫̼ư̝̥̺̥ ̱͎͚t̝̟̖͔̥er̩̻͈rib̡̹̮͓̼l̘̟̘̟ỵ͖͙̖ ͓s͕̫i͎n͚͕͙̠̗c̤̮̻̻e̥̜͇ͅͅ ̧̼̘̤y̭̳̝̞o̭u̺͙͈̲ ̪̗̖̯̰͉͞ͅa̖̘̺̠͚̰͝r̦̥͉̙e̙̮̟̦ͅ ͕u̷͔͉͙̗̹̤̩n̞̝͡l͖̱̮̹̜̙͈į̣k̶͕e̡ḷy͙̯͉͚̣ ̺̫̤̪͞t̨̻̤̪o͇̯͓ ̝͖͙ͅf̵̬͚̤̗̭̺̫i̗͖̺̲͍͜n͚̘̻͝d ̻͙̰͔̕y̟͞ơu҉̥̹r̵̮̠͔̳͓͚̬ ̖͟w̢̩a̳̮̥̜̞͉̣y̱̘̲͓͖͠ ̞̫͙̥͞b̥̦̼a̻̖̩ck̙̣̝̺̰̟ͅ. 

This hurts your heart. You could never bring yourself to hurt Papyrus but…were you actually never going to see him again once you left?

You don’t have time to contemplate it as another black dog pops up in front of you. He is standing comically like a dog from the surface attempting to use two legs, but seems steady in his armor.

*Lesser Dog initiates a fight*

You are feeling down because of the static, but prepare yourself for a battle.

Inspecting the dog lets you know he wants affection.That, you can do.

You pet the dog and…his neck grows a little?

w̖̭̣̻̤͈̞h̳͇̩̦̮a̩̤ṱ̘͔̭͙̥ ҉͈̼̺̩͉f̫̣̗̗r̥̼̻e̷̻̣̝s̮̼̠̩̳͡h̛̞̣̮͕̪̰ h̥̗̙̫e̯͖͎̖̖̤.̺͕̫̟.͜..̷h̸e͖̮͈͘c̶k̞̖̼̪͉̖͠ͅ ̨̥̪̼į͕͖s̫͎͙̣͔͍̹ t̛͍̻̘͓̺ͅh̞̬i͔s̺͉̟̺̻͞?̩͖̞͉͖̤̯ 

The static is confused, and so are you, but you pet again.

More neck.

d̹͉̯o̱̮̬̙̹ ͕̰̙̻̠no̧̟̺͈̗̦̬̤t̟̖ ͓͈̹̘͡d͓o̗̬ ̶̗̬t̡͇̹̣̳̹̲̗h҉̱̺̜a̦t ̭a͏̲͍̬͖̙̫ͅn̫͙͉̝̖͔̬y̹m̤̺̻̙̗̤̝o͖̬̲̮͉̥r͈̬̘̜͔͟ͅe.̥͓̣ ͈͙̺͖̖i̺̭̰̥̳̫͟t͕̲̮̯̖̘̬'̨̹ͅs ̠͓͈̣͍̕f̪̙̫̲͈̠r̤̲̪͓̳i̳̜̖̦gh͟t͏͚͇̞̬e̼͔̱̻̞̩͞n͎̦̱̯͇̻̰͡i͎̫͓̤͡n̨̜g̻͈͘.̥͕͎͔̫ 

now you are going to pet this dog as much as you can.

so much neck.

ev̥̗͖ȩr͚͉̠̘͎̬͝y͖̺̲̮͍t҉̘̣͉͔h̯͇̬̗ͅͅi̮͉͉̤̜͇n̗̤̺̜g ̬̜̥̺̥͔i̫̱̪̖̟̖͈ ̼͉͇͚̩͔k̘̹͠ͅn͕͉͈̙͓̞̕ẹ̗̦w̯̬̦̤̟͖͜ ͙̘͙o̼͈͍̘̺̯f̜͇͘ͅ ̮͈̝̮̹̲̳b̢̥̗i̭͎͕̯̝o̬̪͡l͉͎ͅo̯̬g͇y̠̖̰͓̗ ̧͔̲a̦̳n̞͕d̝̫̲ͅ ̸̱̲̪̤̖p̧̟̼̟̱͈̼̳h͈͕̬̰̭̟̬͘y̢͔̞̮̥̘s̵̙͔͎i͚̬̯̲̖͇͜ͅc͝s̷̳̗̣ ̯͙̺̜̠̗ḥ͖͖̰̤̤͕͟a̛s̶̼͎̘͕̬̪ ̫͕ḇ͎̠̭e̱͎͈e̝̣͠n̶̮̫̯̤ ̩͘p̷͚r̸͍̞͈o͏̯̩̩͕v̼̩̝̘̱͈͚ę̦̰̘͍n̲̰͙͓̭̞ ͈͉͔̝̮͓ẉ̡͙̯r̩͎̯̪̥͔o͖̭̟n̡̖̟͚g͏.҉̳͚ͅ

 

*23 pets later*

This dog now has a neck so long it’s unfathomable. And the Static Man has retreated to horrified silence and occasional squeaks of bewilderment.

You now spare the excited dog-giraffe, who wobbles away.

As you look around the field, you find a switch under the snow. You press it, then move further down. Also, there’s a map under the snow that points to the location of the switch.

Convenient.

You barely step away from the snowy map area when two more dogs come up.

“What’s that smell?”

(where’s that smell?)

You freeze in place as the dogs sniff around you.

“weird smell”

(maybe human smell)

You’re not too thrilled about this.

*Dogamy and Dogaressa initiate a FIGHT*

The two dogs size you up. You’re so tired, though….

r̺̫̹̬̹o̼͘l̸̰͕̩͈̼̯l ̻̻̥̝ͅi͈̜͓̯̜̼͡ͅn͙̼̰̘͘ t̘̲͖͙h̦͎̻͖̕e̛ ̳̹̯sn͏̼̹̫͇͉͇̥o̬̣̻͔͡w̮͝.̴̜̦̺ 

But you’ll be all wet.

ḏ̗̹̜͠o̜̱̤̘͘ ͇̩͚͍͉̯͈i̴͎̮t ̺̮̹͕͞i̧̺͎̦̩̠̯͚f̭̲͈̖ ̲y̢͈̖̩̝̲͍o͏͎͙̪u ̮̠̞̩w̡̪̦̼̦̳a̵̜̯͕̗͓ͅn̹͇͕̩̩t̲̻͖̜̟̥͇͜ ̣̥̙̪̤t̗͙o̭̳̣͘ ̸̳̙̖͕ḽ̝̭͇iv͕e̗̻ 

You aren’t afraid of the static.

n̘̘͙̟̜o̲͖͕͔ţ̭͖ ̣͚m̳͚̺̗e̡̖̫ͅ;̡̺͉͔̯̺̠ ̷̺̙̱̘͉͇͖T̳̰H̭̣E̤̼̼͉̬̲M 

You notice the dogs both have massive axes. Oh.

You roll in the snow and sort of lay there.

The dogs seem confused now, looking around and sniffing.

They resniff you. And they seem to become less hostile.

“a puppy?”

(what are you doing here, weird puppy?)

a̩͙̭̖h̩ ̜͎i͔̮̦̜̪ͅt̖̠̘̞̼͜ͅ ̲̗̼͔͈w̖͚̘͕̕o̧̗r̩̫̳͖̘k̼͍̺̱̯͔e̸̲̹̹͙̻̰d̺͠.̭̮̮ ̺̣th͖̗̜̖͝a̗̞̲̙n̞k̪͕̤̹̬̭͙ ͚͔̗̹̯̗g͡o͎̟͉̩̥͍̲ǫd̛̪̹̗̼ͅn̙̰̳ͅḛ͔̠̖sṣ̲̟̼̝.̨̺̤̲̙̖̼

you reach out and pet both of them in thanks for not hurting you.

This seems to amaze them.

*You spared Dogamy and Dogaressa*

You aren’t sure how this is a puzzle. 

Press two pressure plates in the ground, then step on a button.

Not very hard.

The spikes on the other side of the clearing slide down and reveal a path. After walking across, you find Papyrus standing next to a much more complicated pressure plate puzzle.

“OH! HUMAN!” His face lights up and he picks you up and hugs you. “I WAS HOPING YOU WERE CLOSE!”

po̜̘o͉r̹͕͖̺̣͍̝ ͓̦̥̗̣͙̳s̵w̫͡e̯͓͙e̬̝̖͎͟t̙͇̖̩͎̗ ̢͖̼̱͔͎b̸̮̬͚̣̘o̶̰͎͔̳̬ͅy.̪̤̹̰ ͍̲ͅh͞e͝'s͓ ̷͙͈̹̖̩̖̠a̛̩̱͔̝̲ḻ̙r̹̲ͅe̙͙a̡̟̟͓̖̥̝ḑ̞ͅy͉̲ ̟̬s҉̜o̡ ̞̪̥͙̬f̞̮͈̳͓͉̬o̧̙͕̞͉͓n̹̮͉d̬͙͇͡ ̨̗̩o̥͖͚̼̺̣f̶̙̣̫̩ ͍y̹̳͙̩͖̹͈͞o̮̠̪̖ͅu̵͈.̸͕̰ͅ 

“I WAS GETTING BORED, SO I TRIED REARRANGING THIS PUZZLE INTO MY FACE! BUT…” Papyrus sighs, and balances you on his very boney hip, gesturing with his free hand, “LOOK AT IT! NOW EVEN I DON’T KNOW THE SOLUTION.”

You hug Papyrus back and look over the puzzle. It’s probably still possible to solve it, so you tell him so.

“DO YOU REALLY THINK SO, HUMAN? OH THAT WOULD BE LOVELY!” He’s more excited now and puts you down, “BY THE WAY, DID YOU NOTICE MY SPAGHETTI? AND MY NOTE?! DID YOU SAVE ANY FOR ME?”

You bite your lip a moment.

h̷e҉̘͖̟̻̪̱͖ ͝c̯̰͖̭̟͍̳a̻̕n͝'̮̪͇̬t̢̼̜ͅ ͇̼re͙͘a̯̤̭͞l̥̥͕l̹̦̟͓y͇͖̺̠͞ͅ ̷̪̩͍h̲̰̻̪̖͙̦͟a̤͈̝̩̦v̞̤̗̥͍e͙̘̘̺͠ͅ ̲t̺̱̪͔ḩ̖̥o̶͔u͍g̲̖͎͙̱͖̺͟ḩ̲͔͉̦̣̮t ̦̯͔̜͟y̱̯͖̠͚̣̦o̬̜̹̺̞ṷ͕'̤̱̘͙͝d͍̖͜ͅ ̲̣̭͙̳͕b̨͚̫̹͓͓͚e̟ ͏̜̺ąb̴̖l̛̠̬̣͎͙ͅe̸̪̤ ̰̳̱ͅͅt̖̭͚o̲̹͎̦͕ ̪͈̱e̯̲͓̮͕̘a̧̘̮t̞ t͉͓̺͙h͖͔̱̞̭a̕t͙͕̺̯.̢̪̺͉̹̫̟͙ ̤̰͈̫͈ca̺̩n̲̟ ͚̮͔͖͜h̢͓̣̞͎͎̹̺e?̩̼͕ͅ 

You tell him you did leave him some.

“YOU RESISTED MY ARTISAN SPAGHETTI JUST TO SHARE IT WITH ME?! OH HUMAN!” He leans down and bonks your head with his teeth, making a “MWAH” noise loudly.

p̴͓͎̮̳̦̖f̷̜͉͙f͉̪̖̱f̟͙̼͢t͉͞ ̤͈͎̗͝a̺͟ ͕̠̫ki͖s̫͔s͍̭̭͚̗̦̹͠?̱̯͇̰̬͜ ̫̦̻̥̜̳̝r̤͍͠e̬̟̲̰͘a͚l͎̻̼͟l̪y̜͙?̖͈̪̜͇̖̫ ̠̹͔̩͈͇̻h̷̦̬͍̠o̻̪̟̩ͅw͉̱̺͈̯̪͝ ̴̯̪̣̭s͏̲͈i̸͈̻̼̜͖̞̣ll̝̝͕̲̫̬͇y̺̹̫͍͘ 

You have a bit of trouble with the Papyrus shaped pressure pads.

It takes you a few tries, and on the third one, Papy waves you over. “I DO HAVE A SOLUTION, HUMAN, IF YOU GET TOO FRUSTRATED. THOUGH YOU ARE DOING ADMIRABLY SO FAR! I BELIEVE IN YOU!”

The energetic bone man pats your head softly and motions for you to continue. You manage to get it two tries after that.

“WOWIE! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN NEED MY HINT!” Papyrus rushes over and takes your hands, kneeling to be closer to your eye level. He has a very earnest look, brow bones furrowed and jaw set, “HUMAN, YOU ARE SO FAR THE BEST PUZZLE SOLVER I HAVE EVER SEEN. STAY DETERMINED AND I KNOW YOU CAN DO ANYTHING. YOU MADE SANS MAKE AN EFFORT TODAY, SO YOU’VE ALREADY DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE!”

You blush slightly from modesty, but smile and return the kiss Papy gave you before as you tell him that you believe in him, too. He squeals and lets you go, covering his face in the big red mittens on his hands. “YOU ARE TOO KIND! I MUST GO!”

As he rushes away, the static drones at you.

a̱̻͟g̘̖̲͙̩a̺̫̘i̞̩̘͇̹n͓̬͍̹̳͍̱͠,͖̯̩̖͙̦ ̠͎͔͉h̫̬e̪̫̥'l͉͉l̥̲̞̮͇ ̴̱̭͖͕̝̗̜b̴͔̤̭̪̟̱e̸̤̹̳ ̧̣̭d̥̻͖̱̦e̠̱v̳̯̯̜͇͈͢as̭͉͖͓͉t̨̥̝͍̯̖a͍̟̻̣͈t̩͉͍̙e̜d҉̹̭͈̟̜̦̱ ͙̟͡w̺̮̹͚͖͕̹h̪̺̪̥̝ͅe͝n͏̟̝ y̹̖̹o̢̥̜̫͔̗͉u̵̖͈͍ ̹̪̣͡l͓͇̗̯̺͢e̴̹̯̮̹̺av͉̘̝̗̠e̳̺̺ ͇͓͢h̙̻̖i̦m̬̯͍̮̥̖͖ ͔͉͓̪̞̞f̯̗̳o̵̯̯̖r͍̫̭̭̼̹̣e̹̯̥v̜͙̹͔̭e̦͓̞r̯̱̝͇.̵̘̻ ͚̜

Y͡o̵͎͎̥̗̳̗u҉̝͓͎͈̯'̦̠̰̤͕̮r̳͜e͓͎̳͓ ̭͚̭j̨̣͓̯ụ̥̮̝s̴͍̖̻̩̣͖̱t̵̺̝̼̗̗̗ ̟͎͕̣̤̩d͓͔ͅi͔̲͇g̲̙̘͎g͔̝i̲̻͎̺͈͢n̤͚͓̱̜̣g ̴̤y̯͔̝o̜͓̮̰u̘͙̠̥̥̫r̦̬̖͙ṣ̶̺͍ͅe̡͎̠͇̘̯̖̖l̙̬̱͓̤̙͙f̮̜̩͓̩̠͖͠ d̬̜̕ȩ̮̣̩e̫̠͉̼͉̺͇̕p̤̫̤͟e̠͕̣̗̠̳ͅr̤̟͉̳̫ ̠̤̲͞i̤̹͕̼̜n̹̯t̸o̝͙͖̹̙̫͡ ̖̤͢h͉i̜͙̘̖̰s̵̮̝͍̖ͅ ͙̭̯̮̭̹̳s̷o͔̩̱̤ͅṵ̳͢l̵̙̱̝̜̺.͙̳͓̲̦̤ 

You own soul pangs deeply at the thought of Papyrus being heartbroken. If you’re being truthful, Papy’s dug himself into your soul as well, just by being himself.

You trudge ahead to the next puzzle.

There’s another puzzle.

Papyrus and Sans are standing on the other side, as always, and this time, Papy’s got his wings out and is fluttering around from excitement.

“HUMAN!” he beams and lands, “WE HAVE HERE THE MOST DIABOLICAL OF INSTRUMENTS! IT CONSTRUCTS A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! I WAS GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU AND NOT USE IT, BUT!” He proudly squares his shoulders while looking at you, “YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF INGENUITIVE AND QUITE PERSISTENT. SO! I WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES.”

You listen to Papyrus talk about colored squares on the light up grid between the two of you.

g̣o͉̭͙̞͍̘ͅo̬͈̮̥̳͉d͇͔̼ͅͅ ̦͙͖̺͓ͅs̱t͖̣̰̪̥̲̺͘a̹̮͈͖̦̰͍rș̢̲,͔͚̭̙͎ ̠͇t̙̱̥̖h̢i̕s҉̝̯ ̘̺͚͍̦̣m̤ṵͅs̬͖͚t̼̲̹̺ ̵̯b̜̟̩e̤͠ ̜̭̜a͉̦̬ͅl̛͍̤͙p̠h͕͖̝̘̠̱͞ys͙̭̜̖̟'̙̬̜ ̴̜̳̱̤̟̻ḏ̴̯oị̣͢n̶g͓̲̙͕͔ͅ.̹̹̥̤̱ ̴͎̪i͚̱̟̹ṯ̲̳̲͈͈͕͜'͏̙̖̺s̶̘̮̰̩͈ ̙̟̕f̢̲̝̘̗͈̦̲a̷̯̼̰̟̻r͙̯̬ ̶̹̱̰t͝o̸o̻̪͙̳̖ ͍̝̦c̠̦o̸̹͇̻m̪̭̘͔͞p̩̪͈le͜x̣͢ ̲t͖̺̪o̷̪̺͈̻ ͕̞̼̖̩̖b͓̹̥̘̙ͅe̸̜͍̟̬̝̹ ̥̰̼̭̰͜i̬̣n̼̺͖ ̘͓͡a̺̬̣n̷͎y̶̥̘̭ ̴̘̥̺w͇̼̬̞͘a͍͍̟y͓̬̞͉̱ ҉̺f̭͍͉̹̻ai̶̘̳̞͍͍ͅr̞̭̜͙͎.̧̦̼̳ 

“THIS MACHINE WAS CONSTRUCTED BY THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS! SHE’S OUR ROYAL SCIENTIST!”

Sans adds, “one of them. the king split the job between everybody at the lab. so uh…she’s our head royal scientist? i guess?”

“YES YES, WHATEVER.” Papyrus waves him off, “NOW, ARE YOU READY? OR DO YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT THE INSTRUCTIONS?”

You’re a bit unsure, and ask him to repeat the instructions.

Papyrus stumbles through the instructions, messing up a few times before frustratedly smacking the start button on the machine, “HERE WE GO!”

Sans is watching the floor with the same curiosity you are. And when it stops, you’re both laughing.

An entirely pink (safe) road through two red bars (impassable).

o̦h͙̪̟̼̬͓̪͡.͜ ̧̹̝w̙̪̭̬̯e͓̫ļ̜͔̪͍̜̮ļ̦̹̯̲͎̥̰.̼.̻̯̳.̡̳̣̙th҉a̝̲t͚ ̩͖̺̥͙̻̬w̟̼̘͓͢a̦͉̝̥̘̦s ̠̘͝o̬̻̜͕b̡̼͍̫̱̘̺ͅv̜͔̭̱̠ͅi̗̘̤̜͉̙̗o͇̙̣̰̹̥u͈̟͎̫̺s̛̖̮̦͓̭ļ̝͇͇̘̪y̲̙̠͍̹͕͠ ͍̰̘͢h͇̰̲͚͚̺̫ạ̩͎̰̠c̕k̹̹e̞̺d.͙̖͈͈̜̰͕

You don’t care, it was funny, and lifted your spirits.

Papyrus is gaping at the floor, and then the machine, then back again. Before you can reach the other side, he literally spins away in utter shock.

Sans chuckles and shrugs, “welp, what can ya do? hey,” His soft white eye lights fall on you searchingly, “you seem down, kiddo. anything i can do?”

You don’t try to fight your urges. You hugs Sans and bury your face in his shirt, feeling him hug you back and pat you through his jacket, still keeping you safe and cozy.

“aw, kid…things’ll be okay. honest, it’s not much farther to town. hop skip and a jump, really,” His voice vibrates through his ribs, but it makes you feel better. “and no matter what, i’m gonna be right here. i gotcha now, kiddo, and i ain’t lettin’ go.”

You don’t want to let go either.

The static hasn’t stopped talking since you finally broke your hug with Sans and moved on.

w̶̳̺̥h͏̫̱͉͉̘͇̖y̞̭̦̬̰̮̰͘ ̬̪̱͉̕w̝͇̼o̲̫̬̫̣͉̬u̯͙̩͙l̤̟̳͉͉̜͈͞d ͈̠͍̯̪s҉͎̥͈͙o͡ͅͅm̙͙e̲̦̠̖̪͝ͅo͓̘͍̤̮̟n̛͕̠e̻͘ ̪͕̱̳̻̦͉͘h͚͕͍a̛͇͙c͖͎̥̝̮͚̩k̼͈̞̩͟ ͍͞t̷͈͈͈̮͍̫̻h̫̪͇̣̲̬̗e ̮̣͎̕p̴͖̱̣u͍̟̗̝z̠̰̞̤͖z͈̞̰̮̜͞l͍̘͉e̫̲̤̣̤̱ͅ?̵̫̦ 

You don’t know. You just admire all the snow dog statues in this area.

A̫͙̝͇̬͓͓͠n̪̘̥͖͕d͇̬͖̰̠̠͡ ̢̜w̶͚̳͙͙h̪̳̹̹̼͢i̗̣ch̠͜ ̟͝o̴̮̗̼̞n̢̠̙̫̥e͖̬̜̠ͅͅ?͇̱̤̻͔ ̖̬̬͇̫S̛̥̹ḁ̭̫n̜s͏̤ ̬̦s͚̤̘͙̠̳͖a̵̙̫̭̬͕i̥̣̥͍͘d̤̙͕̞͍͍̕ͅ ṱ̝̣̹̖h͖̘̰̭̜̻̠e̝r̫̳͖e͠ ͈͎͍̻͚͎͘w̥̖̞̩̯e̶̞̫r̳͍̳̣͈̗̹ę͉̜̜̹̹ ̼͡m͕͖̹̗u̷̘l̙̙̕ṱ͍̪̳i̳̠̗̣͡p̼̞l̨͕e͕̜̲̦̫͚͉ ҉p̡̻͕̲̝̤͉̺e̮̰̦͝o̩͓͍̜̺̪p͉̫l͏̙̺̘͔͙̲͙e̺ ̦̳͖̭̹a̛͉̗͍t̻̘ ͇̮̭t̜͇͚h͔e ̹̖̹̗̻̙l̗͘a̴̮b̥̳̩̫. 

You’re just glad whoever it was seemed to want to help you.

d҉̼̘̮̦̣̣o̙̯̥̫u̗̘͔͔b̹̪͈t̕f̠̼͚̣͈u̫̥̤͈̹͇̭ļ͈͙̰̱̜.̪ ͍̟̮ą̮̭l͓̬l̷̺ ̰̬̦̪f̻̺͖̮a̙̻e̵̱̼̱̝̮ ̟̥͟k̫n̪͓̘̬̥̼͉o̤̰͔w̬͔̭͉͇̲ ̸̞͎̯̤͔h̨̝̰̱̞̲͎um͏̰̜a̠̣̮͉n̖͇̹̘͓̟̩͟s̘͓̬̥̜̠ ̙̦͔ar̝ę͇ ͖v̜̗̰̤i͚̘̭̘̣̱c͔͍͉̗i̻͙̞o͇̺͎̱u͏s̵͍ ̸̣̞͇̩̰͔͚a̧̼̣̰n͎͓̪͖̼͚̕d̥̪̞̥̻̘͝ ̺̖u̳̤̝n̰͓̜t҉̰̠͔̣̭r̗̦u̟̹̣̤͟s̫̱̙̹͔̫͚t̟̖w͔̻̱̰̱̮̜o͚̬̮̬͕̞ͅṛt̢̤̥̠̟̗͓h̪̭y҉͇̠.̳̲ 

You feel hurt by his words, and walk forward, head down.

Was that really what they thought of you? Toriel seemed so nice, and you could tell that Sans and Papyrus were genuinely happy to see you and cared about you.

You pull Sans’ jacket closer and sniffle sadly. wait….You sniff again. Strawberries??? Oh. You smile. That was what the red stains on the jacket were from. Strawberries.

You step toward an icy section of the path and pause. Oh, more pressure plates?

The static keeps babbling about hacking and intent, but you don’t listen to him. You stumble and make a misstep, sending you flying off the edge of the puzzle with a yelp.

instead of a long fall, you end up dropping maybe two feet into soft snow.

There are two statues here. One if a snow-Papyrus, very detailed and in a heroic pose, complete with scarf. The other is a roughly you-sized lump of snow with “Sans” written on it in red something-or-other.

h̤̟͍̟͈m̨͙̺̤̤p͓h̭̦.̤̱̱͎ ̻̱w̪͢el̦̜l̺͇̟͖̰̞,͉̬̳͍̘̫ͅ ̫͕͎̼͇̮t̺̯̤͖̻ͅh̯ͅͅi̘s ̪̠̩͉d͇̱̟̦̥̘͞e̠̝̦̻f̠̬̺̠͔i͚n͔̰͙̤̝͜ͅi͓te̝̯̥̝̭l̸̞y̳͝ ͔f̳i̘t͕̘̫̝s̶͉̩ ̜͈̹̖t̰̖̻̲̦͚h̝̠̼͉̟̩͢e̳̲ir͇ ̮͈̮̺͚p͈̣̥̹e̖͟r̖̗͍̤͕s͚͙o̢̫̠͈n̖̥̬̼̕a̞͉̝͈̟l̗̰̻̖̗it̫̼̤̼͓̣̰i̡͚̦̦e̸̙̥̫ṣ͍͠.͍̻ 

You giggle and pat the Sans lump, then head back up the trail to try the ice puzzle again.

You make sure to examine EVERY SINGLE snow poff in the next area. You were so mad at the static man for making you feel so awful, even though you were doing things right! Toriel would have wanted you to be kind and nice to Papyrus! And Sans….you wished he’d come with you. Something about his presence made you feel like everything was going to be okay.

You got to the end of the snow poff field and tapped the final one.

Instead of it simply remaining still, you jump back when a black dog pokes its head out. It yips softly, and you find it cute…but then it rises into a massive figure in armor, holding a spear.

Greater Dog would like to FIGHT

You decide to just throw your stick.

Greater Dog yelps and goes after it, bringing it back. 

You do this three more times, and the MERCY option finally opens up for him.

Good; you’re getting very tired of dogs at this point.

Seeing a bridge far ahead, you pause.

Do you really want to go forward?

Deciding not to just yet, you turn back, taking a path you’d missed before.

The path leads downward, and you find yourself on the side of the high cliffs surrounding the forest. Eyes peer down from the walls, but you don’t feel threatened. 

And there’s Sans, giving you a cheeky smile. “you following me, kid?”

You gently huff and lean your head onto him. 

“feelin’ down still, huh? you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” His hand is on the back of your head, smoothing your hair.

d̬̘̫̘̞̟o͏͚̜͖̼͔̖͍n̪̤͎̦̺͖ͅ'̵̱̩͚t ̘͉y̢̯̱o̝͎̱̳̘̱͇u͕̙ ̰̠̦̗̮̪̳d̨a̘̮̭̥͞r̗͔͙͉̻͖̭͜e̼͍͚̘̹ 

that was the worst voice the static has used since the ruins. That was the voice you first heard. You stay silent.

“okay, then. no words. but there’s someone around here you can help out, if you want a little play fight.” Sans gestures to the path, and you see…a…deer? but he looks odd and you realize that even if they SEEM like animals you know, none of the fae you’ve met have been as simple as that. You start to wonder if the stories about doing favors for fae are true, too.

a͖͍͚̬̹͚͖c̴͚͇̗͔͔͚͉tu҉̹̝͈̻̬a̰̦̝̯̳̟͕l҉̯͔̩͕͔̙l̼̳̩͔̘̫͎y̫̕,҉͓̠̞͖̘ ͙̘̞͖̣̗̗I̭͓̰̜͚ ̴d̝͔͍͇͉͖o͏̠̺̪͍̘̫͙n̞'̹̬̱̫͢t͉͈ ̘̤͇̩ẹ͍̬͉͖̮̤͝v̘e̲̭̭̰̩n̜̲͇̺͔̺̙ ͔̜̮͖͓̣̹k͚͘ͅn͔̗̳̮o̠̻w̞ͅ ͖͈̙̰̤̩ṭ͓̘͙̹͡h̶͉̳͉͎a̛t̺͚̟̞̪͡ͅ.͔̬̦̫̪͞ ̘͈̮͇̪̯I̞̙͉̟͓t̙͉'̪̥̜̘̹͙͈s̜͇̟̠ ̘͘p͚͖͙o̗̳̰̖̯s̨̟̹͔̖̣̳̰s͙̱̥̻̭̩i̸̲b̢l͈̩e̯̖, ͉̦͠t̫̭̟h͇̦̪̮̭̼o̧̦̱̹ͅu̙̘͕̬g̢̼̱̥͕̩̰h̴̖̹͔̠͇͕.̯ 

You decide to go find out.

Gyftrot doesn’t really want to FIGHT


	5. Roadblocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder to continue and Frisk is tired.

You notice there are lots of weird things stuck in Gyftrot’s antlers.

c̨̗̞̭̫l̮͎̝̗̳̗e̷͉a͕͉̗r̥̗̗̯ͅͅl͉͚̥̫̜̙y͎̻̠̳͙ ̩͖̥͎ṣ͕̩͇ǫm̢̭͙̻̞͍eo̙̘̩͙n͍̱͓̪̪̗͝e͇̱̤̲͎͢ ̜͇͚p̟r̝͚̺͝a̸̱͎̣̝͉̞͈n̼̩̙̠̦͈̬k̴̗e̹d̠͈̱̳̥͟ ̜͍̻̭̠h̥͉̗̟͇̞̰i̝̠̞̦͓̲m̤͕̳̪͙̘͠ ̙̹͈̟̬̞̲b̠̼a̻̠̙͘ḓ̻̳̰̠̞̺͞l͕̬̦͙͢y̼̭̟.͖̕ 

You think that’s a very rude thing to do to someone who doesn’t have hands to remove the items with. So, between dodging its hooves and the snow it kicks up, you take things off of Gyftrot until the poor deer is clean again.

t̪̱͎̫͈h̖̼̣̮̰̫͎e̳͔͡r҉̰̱̝̺̭e͘,̣͕͚̻̘̯ ̣̹͍̲ͅc͢a̫̠̩͈̗͜n͕̞ ̬̲̹̩̩̦͕w͘e͜ ͏͎̝̗̙̯̳g̵̮̙̠o̭ ̥̩̟̼̬n̷̠̣͈o͉͇̫̹͓̖w͎͖͙̲̜̬̬?̸̤ ̠̦̙̼̱̣͕͜y̡͚̖͔ͅͅo͚̣̼̥̰͜u̗̟r̷̜̝̱̗̱̟ͅ ͏H͈̘̜P̣̳̺̙̝͖͔͘ ̸̺̰̯̘͖͍i̲͠s҉̙͙͔͙̞ d̜̟o̺͜wn̬̝͉̝ ̬̩̮̩ṭ̡̙̖̯̺̞͇o̳̺̳̯͈̙ ̹͓͇̰̪̮̻2̵͉̯ 

Instead, you go through another round and give a gift to your new friend. 

*you give 30 g to Gyftrot*

This makes the deer very pleased and the fight ends

You are also happy

m̥̳̩̣y̰̯̼̟̮ ̸̺͖͚͚̱͖s̭̮̝ͅt̠a̳͉̼r͓s͠ ̠̥̳y͈̬o͟u̦͔'r͇̠͚̟e͎͉̠ͅ ̝̬͓͎̘a̯̰̘̯̘͎ͅn̗ ͓͍͈̺̪̩i̸̖̳͎̩d̵̜̣̬̝i͓̮͇̘̲͎̙o̼̖t̬̙̜͕͈.̵ ̥̭͚

y̟̙̯̝͙̯ou̩̼̪̗͉̠̳ ̩̼̟͇̖͇n҉̦̖͙̪̘̠e͙̫̣͚̩͢e̻d̵e͖d̤͎̝̥ͅ ̺̳̻̜̰̮͕͜t̹̻͓̲̩h̦͔͚͎͉̺a̯t̸̙̯̥͚̘̘͓ ͅm҉͚̞̖̭͈o̰͇̮n̬e̢̮̞̝͚̖ͅy͙̻̥ ̻̰͚̤͇̞̥͘tọ͔ b̰̪͇̼̱̱u͈̖y͉̖ ̶̳̹͍̤̙̠̙h̥e͚̥͚̤̥͢ͅa̧͚̲̩͎̮͍̮l̡̰̠͔i̭̩̼n̟̱̙̩̺͠g̴̟̪̥ ͓̪̫͔͟ḭ̻̩͘ṱ̱̬͚͓̺͕e̢̲͚̺̝̬m͚s͕̱̠̹ͅ.̛͍̣̜͈̻ ̤

y̠̫̮̗o̷͙͔̯ṳ̸̝͙'҉͈̜͔͍͙̰re̗͙ ͈̘ͅg͈̦̩ͅo͓̟͉i̫̮͇̮̤͙̭ng̖͞ ̧t͔̪̝o͏̹ ͇̲͈̟͙d͍͍͙͡ͅi͙̪͕e͈ ̸̤̳at̞̹̹̩ͅ ͏͔͇͖̻̯th͡i̢̳s͎̣̝͓͉ͅ ̻̹͇̺͚̰r͓͈̻̜a̖t̹̮̣̹͠ͅe͖͕͕̟.̳͙̳͖͘ 

You don’t care. Sans said you could help someone, and you did.

Now you are going to go find that bridge and give it a good walking over.

You step up to a bridge. It’s long and amazingly high above a ravine. Or you think it is, until you step a little to the side to try and see down the cliff. There is no cliff, in actuality. Someone has painted the floor and walls of this area to look like scenery. They’re very good!

o̻h̶ ̢̬͎͔͕̹̰m̩̣͈͖̟̥̩y̟̪͝.̝̠̥̖͍͈̠ ̶̝̗̫͚i̩̯͔͉̕ ͙̤̻ha̦̺̩͚̗d͏͉̙͔ ͈͚̣̰̫̪̤n̲o͙̬̠͚ ̙̝̻̯̯i̟̤͔̺̲̕ͅͅd̲̗͎e̖̳̫͜a̵ ̗̼̝t̩̥̗̲̬̙͡h̤̤͙̬͍͉e͎̘r̘̗e̫ ̻̯̙͚͖̝̪w̳͈͉̝̗̜͙a̖̣̱͔̜s̼̪̙ ̷̞̤̳s̪̲͇̞uc͔̭͍h͓̦̞̞͞ ̗̯̤̳̝͠ͅa̦̫̦͇̠̯ ͚͓̞͕͈t̛̫͈̖̞͎͔a̷̼̪͍̦̰l̵ẹ̵͚̦n̵̩̩̺ͅţ̥͖̥̗e̡̹͎̻͍̥̺̣d ̱a̹̠͢r̨̭̤̪͍͖͈͈t͔̼̖̪͡ͅi̹͇̼̠̞͢s̩̗̩t ̫̩̰̹̺̲i҉͔̯n͖͉ ̠̭S̲̩̯͕̘͕͙͠n̥͢o̫̣w͎̞̝̙͈͡ͅd̛̟̹͇͈̤̜̘i͔̱͚̮̠n̢.̢͖͇͙̟͇͚ͅ ͖̗͠i͈̪͞ ̩͍̖̞w̝̻͍o̶̜̞͇̠̮̠̖n̖d̦̳̳̙e͇r̤̦̺̥͟ ͙̜̻̭̞̫w̭̰͈h̙̮̫o̝̘ ̤i̱̟͕̙̭̰̙t͚͎ ͈̣̥̗̞͈̪i͈̮s̵̩̰̩̗?͠ 

Ooh even Mr. Static doesn’t know. The sight of such lovely art fills you with DETERMINATION.

About halfway across the false bridge, you notice Sans and Papyrus on the other side.

Sans gives you a wave, and Papyrus poses dashingly, “HUMAN!”

You smile softly and wave back.

o̴̬͙̻̯̭̪h̙ ̖͍͕̱ͅd̘̝̱͔̥͢e̯͓̦̝̪a̰r̢̼̞̲̭̪.̗ ̬̙̖͜w̴͕͓͖̬͈h̵̳͎̤̘̝a̢t̡̥̮ ̖͉͖n͓̝̩͍͟o̞͇̥̘̠͙w̡̤͍̟͇̦̟?̬̩͟ 

The static is bored, you think.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus repeats, “YOU STAND NOW ON THE BRIDGE OF TERROR! OBSERVE.” He presses a button and several….items? drop from around you somehow. A dog on a rope, some spears tied together, a small lighter with an aerosol can behind it….all in all, nothing very threatening, especially since none of it is in any way angled to reach you.

Papyrus’ knees are shaking a bit, and he frowns, “U-UM WHEN I ACTIVATE THIS TRAP, THE ROPES WILL SWING! FIRE WILL BLOW! AND…AND THE DOG WILL BARK (PROBABLY). YOU WILL HAVE A VERY SLIM CHANCE TO GET THROUGH! BUT I WILL DO IT! PREPARE YOURSELF, HUMAN!”

You pause and look at Papyrus. Orange magic is beading up and dripping down his skull, and he’s trembling with his hands over a button.

“that doesn’t look very activated to me,” Sans says softly, giving his bro an understanding smile.

“IT’S GOING TO BE! JUST….LET ME DO IT!” Papyrus just shakes more, and you can hear his bones rattling from here.

p̛̱̹̲̝͇oo̩̞̪̥̟̺̼r̵͖͔ ̭̫̠b̧̩̠̠o̠̳̙̻̠͓y̡.͉̝̲̯͎ ͈̲̙͈̫i̛̘̫̰̰̳̭̳ ͙͔̼͚s͚̗̹͉̭͇͠h͔͕̥̰̠̠o͇̩͍̳u̩̹̞̰̖l̮d̺̺͙ ̟h͈͡a͜v͔̞̟̘̠ḙ̷̦ ̺̦̯̫̭͟ͅk̠̜n͚̤̟͡o̼w̯͙̹͕̻ͅn̝͖̺͞ ̬h̯͚̹͍̯e̖͖̝͎̝'̖̯̠̤̦̝͜d̼̘̹ ͔̲n̳̺̺̱̥e̙̭͠v̖͕͓̬̠̹e̝̰͢r҉̣̝͍͍̩ ̩̰͢h͖͔̰̕a̲̹͕̜̗͓̕v̶̟̝͙̮̤̖e̴͈̦̟ ͈̲͚t͉̖h̵̜̪̘̼̱͖͍e͏̘̝͎̤ ̫͈̪̤s̸͈̰̫̳̬t̨̼͖̤̲̭̰o̟̦͇͘m͍a̡̯̫͇̟̼̩̪c̜̙͈h͏̫̱ ͓͖͎͖͓̰f͍̯̣̦o̖r̡̜ ̻̜̣̞͔̬̻v̪̞̙̮̬̥̮i̴͈̣͍̥ͅo̥̖͚ļ̻͇̝͔e̳̹̼̲͎̱n͍̲̜̙̖̣͝c̖e̱͎͖͖̹͓.̫̣̯͔̼̣̲ ̯h͔̩͕͈̘̥̰͡e̙̜̫̮̜h̳̙̭͇͇̼̕,̥̱̞͖ͅ ̩̻̟̬̭̲̥͟s̮o̳̰͓̥ ̵t͉͔͙̜̲̠ọ̞̳͖ ̜̦̩s͏̖̲͈̤̱͓͍p̷e̮̮̭̰̘͓a̝͕̦͓̩̫k̵͔̻͍̻̦ͅ.͖͈̘ 

 

You wait, just for Papy’s sake, but he falls to his knees. “I…I’M SORRY. I JUST CAN’T DO IT. IT’S…IT’S NOT FAIR TO THE HUMAN OR…OR ME. OR YOU, SANS.” 

That’s your cue to rush over and hug him around the neck, reassuring him that he did the right thing and you’re ready to go home now. You don’t need to tell Sans or Papyrus that you mean their house. They know.

Papy hugs you tight and hides his face in your shoulder, “HUMAN, I JUST CAN’T USE THIS ON YOU. IT’S NOT A PUZZLE, BUT A TRAP, AND I….I DON’T WANT TO HURT MY ONLY HUMAN FRIEND.” There’s a bit of dampness seeping in as you hug him, but you don’t mind. You say what’s honestly in your heart, that you don’t want to hurt him either and that you’re pretty sure you love him very much.

Sans crunches over through the snow and helps Papyrus stand and wipe his eyes. “c’mon, bro, see? they’re fine with this. and i’m proud of you for going with your SOUL on this instead of what undyne said.”

Nodding, Papyrus steels himself and is back to being bubbly, “OF COURSE! NOW, LET US ALL RETURN HOME FOR THAT SLEEPOVER WE TALKED ABOUT. TOMORROW I’LL GUIDE OUR HUMAN FRIEND THROUGH TOWN AND YOU CAN…UGH, TAKE THEM TO GRILLBYS TO MEET YOUR FRIENDS.”

You hold Sans’ hand as you both follow Papyrus back through town, and then into their house. The static sighs at you.

i̳̬̩ ͉̝̩̜̣s̳̫̫͈̻͘t̠̦̠̟͞i̝͖̬̭l̛̤̤͈̺̙̠ͅl̶̖͇̠͖̲ ̵̼̺̱̫̤͚̘t̘h̨i̪̞͕͇ͅnk̘̞̯͓̞̖͜ ̪̜̻͉̯y̷̗̦̖o̳̥̪u҉̦͙̮̘͖'̻̣̹͈̮r̞̘̞̝̟ͅe̤͉̟̭͔̙ ̶͙j̯̝̺̹͙̩͘u̳̖͓̟s̱͙̣̝̫̬̟͘t̞̪̰ ̥͖̖̝̹̺͘h̷̥̥̫ụ̝̜͕̜̥͈r͍͕͉̝̭t̳̘̥̝̦̙͇͘i͜n̳̯̲̘͔g̠̖̫͟ ͏th̵e͉̥̰̬̖͉̼͘m̥̯ ̯̰͈b͙͉̲͘u̴̳̟͎̘t̘͇͇̺̩.̥.͚.̵̹̝͉.͞a̜̘̗̟t̷̬͕̼̰ ̳̲̩̟̗̣͜l̝e̻͍̤̗̯a̷s͎̺̫t̮̤̲ ͙̖̠͇̙͘ͅw̧e̮'̶̫͉l̳̮l ̷͚͕̣f̲̫͟i̸͉̥n̩̖̣d̞̲̭ ̷̜̟̰̱̩o͖̱̭͓u̞͇̯͚t͓̞͎̟̙̥ ̡a̦͉̥̪̭͓b̢͇ͅo̲̦͎̹͇ut͔͢ ̼̠͔̜̼t̷͈͈̟̟̲͖̱h̼̺̤̗̘̱̠e̵̘͉̟ ͖̱l͏a҉͖̖b̠̭̥̟͈̦̕ ̴̘͙͖̯wo̯͕͖̻̫͖͟ͅr̷͔̰̖̟̘̮̙k͔͓̖̬ͅe̬̼͝r̬̣͈̩s̱ ̜̬̗̙n̯̩̖o͚̥̣w̱͍̬̪͝.̣͙̼̫̕ 

You snuggle up to Papyrus as your eyes get heavy.

It’s been a wonderful evening, even though you’ve had the strangest, most painful, and most frightening day of your life.

Once you got home, Sans asked if you’d like to watch a movie, and you were delighted to find not only some fae movies you’d never heard of, but also some battered DVD cases of some of your favorite animated ones from the surface.

Even better, the static had left you alone.

As Papyrus made popcorn for the three of you, he explained that “FAIRY RINGS OPEN UP ALL OVER THE PLACE, AND SOME OF THE BIGGEST ONES END UP AT HUMAN TRASH PILES SIMPLY BECAUSE MUSHROOMS LIKE DAMP PLACES. IT’S STRANGE FOR THEM TO THROW AWAY PERFECTLY USABLE THINGS, BUT WE DO APPRECIATE IT.”

He placed a little spray bottle next to the popcorn bowl, as well as three smaller bowls. “THIS WAY I DON’T HAVE TO GET GREASE ON MY POPCORN, BUT SANS CAN HAVE ALL THE BUTTER HE WANTS. YOU MAY ALSO USE THE SPRAY BUTTER, HUMAN, OR NOT! WHATEVER YOUR PREFERENCE.”

You use it, but only a little, as you three all watch a double feature of Road to El Dorado and a fae movie called “Curse of Mettaton The Revenge 16″

By the end of the Mettaton movie (it was very melodramatic and overly sparkly for your tastes), you were getting sleepy, as was Papyrus.

Sans laughed, rubbing your shoulder as you leaned against him, “hey, kiddo, i think it’s time you and paps head to bed. we don’t exactly have a guest room, and this couch is no place for a human since it’s so cold at night. i’ll scrounge you up some pjs. you two head up.”

Papyrus nodded and picked you up, your nearly limp body helpless but happy, “GOOD IDEA, BROTHER. COME, HUMAN, YOU CAN SEE THE WONDERS OF SCENIC MY ROOM!”

Thus, here you were, in the pajamas Sans had found in their closet from when he and Papyrus were little, and falling asleep to the deep, soothing tone of Sans’ voice as he read from “If you want to pet a crocodile, DON’T”. It was funny, and cute, and exactly the safe, familiar book that eased you to sleep.

Something smells good, and you feel very nice in your soft pajamas.

y̡͔̥̰͍͉͚ơ̫̘̰̠̫u̯̹̲͓̩͈͠'̢̹̤͙̥̗̘v̟͚͎̙̳e͕͙͍̫̞̲̲ ̥̭͍̺s̷̟͚̝̯l̷͙͉ͅͅe͙̺p͍͍̦͔t͔͍͓̬͙̳ ͘ţ̗̘̦͚̝i̡̼͚̜͇̻l̡l͝ ͠t̳̘͟ḙ͇̞̞͈͔n̦͎͓̝̜͕̳,̦̤̪̭͟ ̳̭̬͔y̸̦̹͙o̝̦̺̜͍ͅu̝̗͔ ̸͇̣̫̫͖ͅl̶̪̼͔a͢z҉̱̝y͇̟͉ ̳͓̲̹͎ͅh̸̻͇̣̙̹̙̘u͢m̠̭̹̼a͖̫͍̞͍͞ͅn҉̘ 

That jolts you up and Papyrus, who had been holding you as he made breakfast for you and Sans, yelped, “NYEH! OH GOODNESS, HUMAN, DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE?”

You shake your head no, but cling to Papyrus. No, you didn’t actually. You had nice, soft dreams about flowers and butterflies. And Toriel.

You realize you miss Toriel and ask Papyrus what he did with your clothes, since you had left them in the bathroom last night.

“SANS GATHERED THEM UP FOR ME EARLIER AND I WASHED THEM. DON’T WORRY, THOUGH! EVERYTHING IN YOUR INVENTORY IS STILL THERE, NO MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR!” He smiles at your confusion.

i̯̦̣̟̼͠ț'̫̟̭̬̲̭͎s̤͞ ̦̟̱̺a̴͕͈̳̠̜ ̱̜̙͖ͅf̢̖a̖̦̭ẹ̬͡ ͉̬̝̜t̗̕h̩̣͖̹̩̩̪͜i̸n̴͕͍̫g͉͚̭͎̗̙͠.͈̟̼͎̠̙ ͎͓͜y̡̪̘o̗̹̪̬̠u̧̝̞̥̳ ͓̬̹̺͙s̰̦͖̘̣͕͕͘t҉̥̙͈̥̙̥ͅi҉͓͕͍̲͕ll̳̥̝̼͓̭ ͝h̘̟͇̦a̺͕͇̥̠ͅv̰͖̩̭ͅe̙̙̫͍̲̜̱ ̶e̩̤v͙̟̭͟er͝y̼̻͎̺͘t̰̙̖̩h͏̗̱͔͈̳i̭̝̺n̸̖̰͕̙̜g͓̫̩ ̘͎o͓̝͓̬̥͖̤n̗̯̲ ̯̪̬̲̭̺̭͝y̯̹͕o̟̰̘̠̬̖u̺͈̻̳̪͚̭͘ t͔̗̠̠̘͘ḩ̞̫͉̬͎̬̲a̳̘̩̭̪͖t͕̳͢ ͍͝ͅy̲̫o͖ṷ̩ ̷̝͇̜s̺̫̥̫͇a͙v̧̤̰̟͔ͅe̦̬͎̙̺͈͖͠d͔̱̦̪̯͚̕.͖̞͡ 

For once, the static is helpful. You look for your mirror and find it in your pocket somehow.

“MY, THAT IS A LOVELY MIRROR. DID YOU FIND IT SOMEWHERE?” Papy asks, genuinely interested as he sets you down on a chair before going to finish breakfast.

You tell him your mom gave it to you, and that you can talk to her with it.

d̷̗͖̹̹̻i̸̱͎̰͎͖͙sg̠̜̯̫̦̦u͈̪͈̪͡ͅs̼̠̟̟t̴ͅi͓̤n̖̱̦̥ͅg̸̺͇ͅ.͙̣̹̺͠ 

Gasping, Papyrus looks over, “CAN I TALK TO YOUR MOTHER, TOO?!”

“who’s talking to who now?” comes a bleary voice, and you turn to see Sans leaning on the archway into the kitchen. His shirt is far too large for his bare bones, and says “bone daddy” and has a picture of a skeleton in fishing gear on it. This makes you giggle.

“OUR HUMAN CAN CONTACT THEIR MOTHER WITH THIS MIRROR!” Papyrus explains.

Interested, Sans shuffles over in a pair of pink, sparkley, monster-feet slippers to look as well.

Bolstered, you tap on the mirror and ask it to let you speak to Toriel.

You feel the skeletons behind you tense, but the awkwardness turns to relief when you see the familiar fuzzy face in the mirror.

“Oh my child! You remembered! I had worried you wouldn’t,” her voice is elated, and you beam.

She smiles warmly when you tell her about your adventure in the woods, and how kind the skeleton brothers have been to you. You also say you miss her, and you call her ‘mom’ several times.

Sans speaks up first when Toriel asks for introductions, “knock knock?”

You’re confused even as Toriel replies with a delighted, “Who’s there?”

“dishes,” Sans laughs a bit.

“Dishes who?” You look at her strangely. She waves into the mirror to say wait a moment, and you do.

“dishes not the way i thought i’d meet you for real, old lady,” comes the answer.

Toriel cackles and Papyrus groans, finishing the cooking with a huff. “Oh! Oh oh dear, my friend, you are certainly right about that! My child, this delightful skeleton and I have been trading jokes through the ruins door for ages. I am so glad he was the one who found you. Thank you…Sans, was it?”

“yeah. no problem, tori. nice t’know your name, too,” he ruffles your hair, “and to meet this cute kiddo of yours. haven’t had someone throw me a bone like this one does for a while. i’m taking them to meet my buddies at grillby’s this afternoon.”

Toriel nods happily, “From what you’ve told me, Snowdin is a lovely place, and your friends are good monsters. I know you’ll keep my precious child safe, Sans,” she raises her voice a bit, “And you as well, Papyrus!”

“THANK YOU, MA’AM!” calls the cheery cook as he sets down some surprisingly decent eggs, toast, and oatmeal, with a pitcher each of orange juice and milk on the center table.

“Now, my child,” Toriel’s expression and voice soften to get your attention back on her. “Be good, and know that I love you. I will pray for your safe passage, but do not be afraid to ask for my help or advice any time. Do you understand?”

You nod, and say you love her, too, and you will be very good.

ḁs͖̻ ͈͕̤̖̬̳̲͜go͇̞̟̣̖̱ͅo͉̰̹͙d̷̦͎ ̻̞̯ą̳s̙̭ͅ ̰a̼̺̬̼̪ ҉h̝̞͎͖͙̟͖͟u͈̝̝̳̬m̖̠̹̠̱a̷̩̹n͉͈ ̨͇͔̦̗͙̤͚c͚̼̰͡a͢n҉ ͚̦̞̺̰͈͞b͎͉̼̺e̛͎͔̮͙̫̱̙,̗͚̝̦̦̦ ̠ạ̷t̝͉͙̙̞̻͎ ͖̖͉a̴̫n̖̟͖̖̰̹̰y͈͕͓̲ ͎̙͇͡r͏a͔̠͕͖̩t̸̫e 

Toriel smiles as the mirror goes dark again and your own reflection is all that’s left.

“YOU NEVER TOLD US THE FORMER QUEEN WAS YOUR MOTHER, HUMAN!” Papyrus gasps as you look up.

You don’t know what to say to that.

It was awkward, but good. Sans explained he’d been telling knock knock jokes through the door for a long time, and they explain that your mom used to be the Queen of the Underground before things happened.

You ask what things.

They both shrug, as neither of them had been alive at the time, but Papyrus says the Royals lost both their children in one night, and then the King declared war because the humans had killed their kids.

You feel awful and Sans breaks the mood, “but that’s ancient history, literally. today, all you have to think about, kiddo, is the fact you’re going to be the new popular kid at grillby’s.”

A͘f͔̼̫̬͓t̘͔̳̞̜̤̫͘e̡̠̰͓͈r̲͢ ͓͉̘͍̻̩t͍̲̖̖hi̝͖̳̙͇̘s̤̣̘̘̻̪̠,̶̗͕̤͎̻͍̬ ̴̟l̟͕̻̘e͍̭͙͍͎͜a͇̖̰v̶͉̤̟͕̱e̩̹.̶̖̣͇̱̫͕̺ Y̛̪͔̬̟̦o̠̩̱̝̝̟̮u̦̱͢'̗̣͠v̟̻e̜̦̪̩̙͕̖ ̦͉̰̺̹d̶̯͕͎ͅo̫͇̖͠n̻̫͓̮̪ͅe̱̤ͅ en̝͈̳̰͖̹͈͢o̸̠̮̝͖̖̜̼u̹̖̙̫̣̯̮g͎̝͎h̗̳ ̱̭͈͍̺h҉͈̝̩͈ẹ͖r̙͍͍̻e̡̙̼̝̖ͅ 

You’d rather ask Sans to show you around town. So you do.

Papyrus begs off, “THOUGH I DO WISH I COULD JOIN YOU, I MUST ATTEND TO MY DUTIES AS A SENTRY! SO RECALIBRATING THE PUZZLES AND WATCHING FOR HUMANS IS MY ENTIRE SCHEDULE!”

Understanding, you give him a big hug before he dashes out the door and wish him luck.

–

Snowdin is beautiful. Fairy lights (heehee) hang everywhere and you feel happy as you walk around in a child-sized jacket of Sans’. The fae here don’t seem to realize you’re human, as they all greet you with smiles and ask Sans where you came from.

“family friend. their mom sent them to see the sights, so i’m playing uncle for a bit,” he answered, arm around your shoulder easily, as if he’d done this all your life. You held the hem of his coat and grin. You really really like Sans. He’s the best.

ḓ̢̯̥̬̤ͅo̧̹̣̖̣n̨̜'̠̯̬̗͓t̶̞ ̣m̶͇̪̳a̬͍͚͔͉͇͢k̷̤̲̟̲e̵̝͕̣̮͓̗ ͙̥͘m̞̲͈ȩ͚ͅ ̧̮̱̺̤̗l̖̞͔͘a̷̯̦̱͕̱͎u̯̳g̥̙͉̩͔̗̹h̸͉̖̣̤͎̥̟.͖̼̜̼͍͍͞ͅ ͢h͙̣̩̙͟e̙͙̫̲̹̜͝'̸̺̝̜s̭͖̮̫ ͎̼̣̯͚a͉̞̺͙̲ ̳̩͖̥l̵̲ay̹a̖̪͔̝̤b̷̫̟̰ơu̷͇̦͔͔͖t͍̻.̛̯̖̘ 

You make note that the static needs to lighten up and appreciate the good in people.

Grillby’s is one of the focal points of town, other than the “librarby” and their interesting collection of fae writing from school reports to history to folklore. You had fun there.

But Grillby’s, the only restaurant you’ve seen so far in your adventure, is an interesting place. The atmosphere is warm and cozy, with soft booths and clean tables, and instead of a hearth, there’s a fae made of bright lavender fire behind the bar.

“hey, grillbz,” Sans waves as the two of you enter, and all the patrons call out to him except the barman. Your bony companion helps you up onto a bar stool, and he sits beside you in what you can almost tell is his usual place. “i’m showing the kid a good time. you seen the guys?”

The barman shrugs, and a bird-like fae giggles, “He says your buddies are on their way, but running late.”

“ah, okay,” Sans lays his head on the bar, shuts his sockets and smiles. You’re pretty sure he’s just going to sleep until they get here.

“Sans!”

“Buddy!”

“Hey!”

Three voices call out, and Sans just smiles more. You turn to see what kind of fae these guys are.

You remember Papyrus saying Calvin was a big head, but that is literally all he is. There’s nothing else to him but a large face with a thick, hawk-like nose. He seems happy, though, as he hops along to the clear space next to Sans’ seat. “You bonehead! You should have called us!” Calvin’s voice is surprisingly high, though not surprisingly containing a nasal inflection.

Next up is a cat-like fae, tall and lean but without eyes or a nose. He smiles a cheeky grin, though and twitches his ears, “Hey kid, I’m Dollar. It’s nice to say hi. I can’t help but rhyme, but I just don’t know why!” You giggle.

Sans opens one socket as the cat sits beside you, “knock it off. between my puns and your rhymes, it’s a miracle we haven’t got our burn notice from grillbz.” He grins, and the whole bar laughs with you.

The last member is a smaller fae, lizard like, that hops up on Calvin’s other side. “Name’s Teach. Heh, wow, can’t believe a real human just waltzed in here. On today of all days, too!”

t҉h̹̺̯ey̹͍͎̝'̖͍͚̲͍̱͡r̼̟͇͙͜e̺͡ ̤̜̗͉̝ṉ͎̖̤͈̟̼o̡̭̻̭ṯ̸͈ ̴e̪͕̝̬v͏̠͕͔̠e̕n̸̪̝ͅ t̺r̵̤y̯̦̕i̧̭̻̟n̮͠g͝.̹͍ ͟t͔̫̯̬̪̘̞͞y͓p̣͔͍͉̻̗i̜̜͈̭̱̰͙c̞̱͈̻͟al̳͍̥̣͙͇̝.͖̞̜͚̖͝ͅ

 

You brush off the static as Sans pats your back, “actually came out yesterday, but don’t be too hard on’em. pap wanted to give them a little time to get used to fae before they met everybody.”

Calvin coos, “Ooh, but they’re a cutie. Seriously, humans are adorable.”

“And so’s my aunt Marble, but you can’t beat her in a fight either,” chuckled Teach.

The afternoon shifted after a few more minutes of the lab techs telling you how cute you were and the static huffing that:

t͉h̳̰͙̣e̢y͕̲̕ ̡̥s̶͉̫̰̤̙ͅh̙͕͈o̱u̶̩l̥̣͎̯͟d͖̻̻ ͖̤b̤̲̦͖̭͍͓e̝͉͙̦̯͔̰ ҉̖̱͔̪͙̭a̙̞͖s̨̞̻͎͉̩h͉̗͜a̛m̰̤̭̬̻̠͢e̹̯͙d̖͖͝ͅ.̠̻̗̳͓̻ ̯̠͔͠t̺̼̪̜͕h͕͙͉e̤ͅy̯͓̭͚͚ ̴̥̮m̜͈̭e̶̗̱e̩̮͠t͔̪͖ ͏̺͔ţ̥̹͉̘͈h͈e̷̠͓̟͔̤̭i̧r̝ ̸͙͖̹fi̜̼̦͠r̜̦͇̕s̴̤̞̘͖̖t̛͓̝̦̘͓ ̷̬̖̖͍͖̩ͅh̙̜̺͚̳̲ͅu͈͇̻̦̮̩m̱̬̱a͈̯̭͚̣͈̠n̛͔̼̻̬͈̮ ̸͇͔a̷̻̬̪͈͚n̤͉͚̲̪͉͎͢d̼̬ͅ ̸̮d̲̕o̞͔͔̻̫n̩̺̝͟'̮̻̺̬̤̺t̥͕̮͈ ̻̦e̷͖v҉̼e̤͉̖̹̤̺n̤͇̘̝ ͇̹̮̥̘t͈͇̖̦̗͘r̯̪̖͜ͅy͍̱͙̠ ̴͈̳̲̩͉͉ͅt͎̲o̮̳͚͈̬͚͜ ̵̰̠̹̤ͅe͇͕͔x̻a̸̟̖m̦i͈͓͍̲̩̬͝n͙̟̦̜̣̣e͙̝̬̼ ̩͕̞͇i̡t͖̩̫̙̙.̙̤ 

You end up playing with the strange arcade machines that are clustered in the corner of Grillby’s, alongside Sans and the other three, and the fire fae behind the bar gives you a warm bubbly drink that tastes sweet.

Sans gives him a questioning look for this, and you hear a faint, crackling whisper, “Their stamina is low. It is child safe, I assure you, my friend.”

You thank Grillby for being so kind, and his lavender flames brighten to a soft white near his half moon glasses. You guess that means he’s pleased with your manners.

All the lab techs had been so kind, as had all the other fae in Snowdin. Sans took you by the shop at the edge of town, getting the both of you a cinnamon bunny for you to munch on the way home.

You haven’t felt this comfortable and cared for in a long time, and when you enter the house and see Papyrus putting more sprinkles on the pet rock on the front table, you run to him and are swept up.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus wraps you up in his long arms, “IT SEEMS YOU HAD A GOOD TIME DESPITE THE GREASE! I’M GLAD.” You nuzzle into his scarf and tell him all about it.

Sans takes off his outside slippers and flops onto the sofa face down while you talk to Papyrus, but you aren’t too worried. It’s been a fun day, and you’re kind of tired too.

Then you ask Papyrus what he did today.

“WELL!” he stands proudly, “I WAS THE BEST SENTRY TODAY! I PATROLLED THE WHOLE FOREST, AND WHEN THAT WAS DONE, I WENT TO SEE UNDYNE TO TELL THEM HOW GOOD I HAD DONE.”

There was suddenly a Sans sitting next to you. Papyrus had set you down at the table to talk, but Sans had been on the couch?

w̳͈h̷̜̪e͓͝n̸͓̤͎ ̦̯̠̖̫͕̟in̟͟ ͙͖̦͚̖̳̲d̼͍̞͙͖̜̭o͈̼̗̮̥̳u̥͕̤̝ḅt, ̙̹ͅm͍̪̤̥̬a̝g̞i̟̬̬̞̦͎c̙̹̪̜̹ 

True.

“uh, how much did you tell undyne about our little pal here, bro?” Sans asked.

“HM? OH EVERYTHING.” Papyrus’ smile fell a little, “W-WELL, I TRIED TO. SHE STOPPED LISTENING TO ME AFTER…AFTER I SAID THE HUMAN WASN’T DANGEROUS.” He chuckled a bit, but you could see the hurt in his sockets. “I THINK SHE’S ANGRY WITH ME FOR NOT…BEING MORE AGGRESSIVE. B-BUT THAT’S FINE!” Your heart ached as he shook it off, “I’D RATHER DO THE RIGHT THING THAN BE LIKED. A-AS MUCH AS I’D LOVE TO BE POPULAR, THERE’S…TH-THERE’S NO POINT IF YOU LOSE YOURSELF ALONG THE WAY, RIGHT?”

Sans got up and pulled Papyrus into a hug, and Papyrus quickly returned it as he sniffled. “I’LL BE ALRIGHT. IT’S JUST A SMALL SPAT, AFTER ALL. SHE CAN’T BE UPSET FOREVER.”

Uncomfortable, you excused yourself and went to the bathroom, just under the stairs.

You put your pajamas and your new coat in your inventory, leaving the little volcano plush on the sink with a small note written on a napkin from Grillby’s, apologizing for leaving suddenly and for making Papyrus’ friend mad at him.

i͔̻͇͖ t̥̲̮̱̝o͈̝͓l̢̮d̩̯͈̞̗̩͕͜ ̰̪͚̟ỵ̸͎̖͈̺̬o̝̖̯̬u͍̝ ̠͈̬̱͡y̜̺̹̻̲̙̩͞o͚ų̤̣'̗̤͇̮d͈ ̠͍͇̬̪̣̤ḥ̩͘u͕̠̭̞̣r͔͎͙̰͡t̖̜͎ ̸hi̗m̕ ̢̺̱͔̞̤i͎͍͉n̠ ̵̘͎̤͔ț̼̯̕h̤͈̫̗͎ͅͅe͕̭̪̤̱̟̰ ̺̱̰̗e̸n͏̥̺͕d͎̜̱.̗̞ 

You don’t argue with Mr. Static this time. You know he’s right.

You aren’t turning back, though. If you can get far enough away, maybe you can find this Undyne person and convince her to stop being mad at Papy.

Ṳn̡̩͔dy̲͉̻͉ne͏ ͉̻̤̫̝̙i̷̮̦͚ͅs̘͇̪̦̦̯̹ ̠͇̗̦͘t͇̱ͅh̡̤̯e̷̗̣ ͙̫̬̳c̦̤̺̦̝ap̝t͉͚͞a̯͔i͏̯͍̠n̴̤̙͉̞ ̙͈̪o͔̘̗͕ͅf̛͔͍̬͕̦ t̤̥̥̬͉̣͞h̰e̩ ͈͚̗̫ŗ̗̠̝͈͈̻̰o͈̰͇̱̱̝̬y̹a̳̮͖̟̩̘͢ͅl̷̺̤͍̝ ̧̝̖̱͉̟̦̳g҉̘̤̣̖͔̣u̯̩̻͈ͅͅa̘r̟͇d̠̘͈͍͙.̹̫̣̤͙͍͈͘

 

̻̰̙̝̠S̸̳̞̫̟̫͚h̪̦̫͙͉̱e̻̙̘ͅ ̢̲w̺̬͙͚̟͙͜i̵̘̙̗l͏̗̜̖̻̭l͎͕̱̬̥̣̜͢ ̤̳͕͉̼̞̥k͈̟i͕͙͈͖̱͎l̤̠͕̱̲̘̕l ͈y̠͈̖̟̤ͅơ͓̱u̧̩̝ 

Even so, you aren’t going to stay longer and mess up their friendship anymore.

“HUMAN!”

You yelp as a familiar tall figure materializes out of the snow.

“HUMAN, YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE YOUR COAT ON!” Papyrus kneels in front of you, looking worried. “AND RUNNING AWAY NEVER SOLVED ANYTHING. LET’S GO HOME.”

Shaking your head, you tell him you’re going to go talk to Undyne and try to fix things.

Papyrus makes a few sounds, trying to find the words as he stands, “I….I UNDERSTAND YOU WANT TO HELP BUT, HUMAN…” he begins to fret with his gloves, “WHILE SHE IS MY VERY CLOSEST AND ONLY FRIEND BESIDES YOU, UNDYNE’S OPINION OF HUMANS IS VERY….MURDERY.”

You just shake your head and try to walk forward, only to be stopped by a huge bone in your path.

“I CAN’T LET YOU HURT YOURSELF, HUMAN! YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN I HAVE MET PERSONALLY, AND YOU TURNED EVERYTHING WE’VE BEEN TOLD UPSIDE DOWN. AS YOUR FRIEND, AS YOUR IDOL, AS THE PRESIDENT OF YOUR FANCLUB, I CAN’T ALLOW YOU PAST HERE. FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, I WILL CAPTURE YOU!”

*Surprisingly, PAPYRUS wants to fight*

Papyrus has you cornered.

You act, begging that he let you go so you can fix what you broke.

“YOU DIDN’T BREAK ANYTHING, HUMAN!” Papyrus gasps, not even bothering with attacks. “UNDYNE HAS ALWAYS BEEN HOTHEADED. JUST GIVE HER TIME.”

You act again, saying you don’t want to cause more trouble.

Papy’s sockets soften, and he places both his hands over his sternum, “YOU ARE NOT CAUSING TROUBLE FOR US, DEAR HUMAN. SANS AND I ARE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HAVE YOU WITH US, AND YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE!”

y͇̬̗̬̹̜̣o̼ṷ̪͎͙ ̸̭͚̫̹̭̖ͅh̥̲̱͉a̶̭͉͍v̛͚̲͙ę͕̮ ͇̼̲̬̹͙̕a̴̱͓͚̦̜̪ͅ ̣͉̳͇̖̭mis͏̻͖̤̘s̝̻̟͍͔͍͘i̟͕͕̼̗ͅo͕͚͓̗̣͘n̴̼̯̖͕,̤̭̣͓̱͚͙ ̴̺̘̱̠̮̟̱h̩̟̰̹͜u͚mḁ̘̩͕̭͎̱n̥͔̙̦͇̗.̮͎ ̗̼c̵̭̰͕u̘̥̺̱̞̞t͔͔̟̭͚̘ ̲͎̭͔̙̰͓͝t̖̭̭̮̮͙̙he̯̘͈ c̼͓̘̺̲o̟̳̤rd̲̯͚̜̰͚̳ ̸͓͎̘͖̗̬n̰̗͙͈o̹̪̘w̹͈͙̕.͖͎̼͉͖̬͘ 

Sighing deeply with that cold static, you shake your head and act for a final time. You tell Papyrus that you’re going to break the barrier and won’t stay no matter what.

He droops a bit, then shakes his head, “I SUPPOSE THAT IS A NOBLE GOAL. BUT I CANNOT LET YOU THROUGH WITHOUT AT LEAST TESTING YOUR SKILLS! TO GET PAST UNDYNE, YOU’LL NEED TO DODGE AS WELL AS ANY SOLDIER! SO GET READY!”

*Papyrus gets serious

Now you have to work.

Every round, you spare, and every round, Papyrus sends waves of blue and white bones your way. Thanks to Doggo, you’ve figured out that moving is a bad idea when blue attacks are nearby, so it’s not as hard as it could have been to get through the waves without getting hit.

Still, Papyrus is good, and you lose most of your HP.

h͏̤e̲͇̞̜̲̥̘͝'̜͇̹̯ş̠̩̻ ̴͉͕b̥̣͍̼̺͙͉e̹̙͚̦̹͙e͈̱n͖̘̻̣̞̪ ̠͙̭͟t҉ra͙̟͉̜i̠͈̖̱̮͇͞n̰͖͙̯͉ͅe̡͈̝̳͕d͕̥͓̝̯͓͠ ̖̟͇͔̫̠w͍e͔͓̠͕l̨̠̜l.͔͎̻͞ ̶̦̗̦̰̜̠bụ͍̼̰̣̲͘t̩ ̬̩h̢ę'̱̱̼̯̕ͅs̮͓ ̲̻h̜̻͍o̭͢l̨̩͎̝̤̹d҉i͚̩̬̜̬̰n͍̻͚̝̟̺ͅg̟̮͉̞̮͎̭ ̞͕̖̬͔̩͈b̨͈̗̝a̗͈c̷̺̪ḵ̯̩͢ ͏̹͚̩͇̖m̴̪̯ͅo͔̫r̯͍̥̞̟e̶͖̳̮͍̲̫̖ ̖t͠h̵͕͓͇an̡̝̙͎̬̱̹ ̠̭̦̫̭̪ͅhe̢̦̻'͙̫̙̤s͏̲̘͕̣ ͉ṣ̢͔̺̱̟̺h͖̝̩̝̱͖o̹̠̼͕̖w̨i͚̙̖̘̜͜ng̬͞.̨͔̖ 

If this is Papyrus holding back, you don’t want to know what he’d be like at full power.

He hits you down to 1 HP and stops, “HUMAN, IF YOU CAN’T DODGE MY ATTACKS, YOU WON’T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST UNDYNE. I’M AFRAID I CAN’T LET YOU PASS.”

It’s barely a second later when you pass out.

You wake up with full health, and also back in Papyrus’ room.

He’s left you a note.

“Dear Human,

I am so sorry for making you pass out! I do not know my own strength, I suppose, but not to worry!

I am sure you are now assured I can protect you adequately and no longer wish to leave. So, please, go downstairs and enjoy a scrumptious meal made by yours truly! And say hello to Sans; he is worried about you.

Amazingly yours,

The Great Papyrus”

W͚̩͉͉ͅh̙͈͎a͚̼̞̩͍t̹ ̙̞͈̭̹̬̮a̜̬͇n̰̬͝ ̧̗̦͍͙o̩̠̟̭̗͇p̗͉͝t͓̬͉̖͠i̼͙͎mi͏͍̼̙̖̠̗̹s҉t̯i̭c̸͕̬͓̰̰̤̹ ̧̜̰̥̝f̡̱̼̖̼̥͙̜o͓̲̝͕̯̰͔o̠͉̮̦̤̙͙l̩͓̭̖͎̪ 

Ah, so the static is still here.

You get up and go downstairs, where Sans is sitting on the sofa. He does look worried, and you feel bad about that.

D̪͕i̜͍̺̲̞̘̩d ̭yo̝̝̲͜ͅu ̻̬͍̼̳̩h̰̮̤͕a̫̪̻͇̺͙̕p̳͖̝̯ͅp̼e̻̲̟͕͍̫̠ņ̤ ̸̜̼̦̻ͅt͔̠̪̱͝ͅͅo̪̘̠̠̝ ͍̣g̠̹̲͚r̸͎̮͙͈̭͖o̲͕͓͎̞w̧̙̘̤͚͚̭ ̣ͅa̼̘͚͓ ̶͓̦̱̙̳ͅc̠̰̩oṉ̴̖̜̠̤s̩͚͙̱͚͖c̱͙̹̻̟i̥̙e҉͈̯͍̮̦n͎̝͈̼͖̼̻c̙e̜̱ ̖̠̙͔̳͕͍͜t̡̲͍͚̩h̜͙̞̭͚̻e͈̳͚̩n̙̳̭̜̪?̯͕͈̺͕ 

Static man is not helping at all.

“kid!” Sans perks up when he sees you. “geeze, i was worried pap might have gone too far. guess we both misjudged how much you could handle.”

You reluctantly get closer, but you don’t go two steps before Sans has you wrapped in a tight hug. “don’t scare me like that, kiddo. how’d i tell your mom i let you get dusted out there?”

g̛̻o̵̖o̤̼͞d͕͇͖ ̵̜̘g̥̭r̸̝̭̣̜ͅi̙̞̮͉͇͚e̯̞̯̼̟͘f ̙̬̘͠he̦̝͎͡'̢̖͕s̶̟̘̟ͅ ҉̗͓̦͓a̰͍̻͇ ͎̘̹̲̥̠͠ş̮̯a̼̩ͅp͔̗͚̠ͅ 

He’s your sap now, though, and you hug back. You apologize for scaring him and explain that you just wanted to make up for breaking Papy’s friendship.

“hey,” he actually picks you up and takes you back to the couch, “none of that. paps and undyne are adults, and it’s never a kid’s fault when adults don’t agree.” His warm bones feel good as they pat your back. “you’re okay, kiddo.”

The occasional whiff of strawberry from his jacket eases your heart, and you ask him if you can go to Waterfall and try to talk to Undyne anyway.

“well,” Sans sighs, “you’ve got pap worked up, so he’s gonna be guarding the exit into the next caves pretty well.” He sets you down on the cushions and grins, “but, since he’s already fought you once, he’s going to use the same attack pattern. he likes puzzles so much he made his attacks be a puzzle, too. just remember the patterns and he’ll follow right along.”

This is encouraging. You think you can remember most of his patterns, and you are eager to get going.

Sans grabs the back of your coat, “hold up, kid. you still need to eat something before you go. don’t worry; i fixed his recipe when he wasn’t looking this time.”

You’re glad to hear you’re getting some better food this time. Maybe now that you know this trick to getting around Papyrus’ attacks, you’ll fare better in the fight to come.

With Sans’ wish of good luck and a good dinner, you’re back to the edge of Snowdin.

The snowstorm is still going, but you know Papy will find you.

i̸̤ ͓f̦͕̗ͅi͕̫̲n̩̱̰̗͟d͔͎ͅ ̯͇̲̮y̘͙̮͓o̥̠ư̩͇̬̯̳̬͕r̛͎̯̫ ͏̤͖͉̝̬͎i̹̬̯̫mm̠̟̙̹͘e̢̝̜̗n̡̥̲̥̬̹̙͈s҉̤͇ͅe̙̤̩̼̮̪̹ ̠͚͝f̜̪̱͇͜a̷̫͎i͈͟ṯ͍h ̖ͅͅi̘̟n ͔̳h̢͕̙i͈͓͟m̗͉̺͡ ̘̼d͉͕͢i͎̗͈̯st̬̱͕ư͎̥̥͕͔̪̗r͓͚̥̪͉̲ͅb̹͎̪̻̕i̦̞͎͔͉̲̭͘n҉͇g 

Mr. Static can go swim in the river.

Papyrus seems shocked to see you, “HUMAN! YOU’RE UP AND ABOUT! AND…OUTSIDE? I WAS SURE YOU’D REST LONGER.”

You grin and say his food energized you and you’re ready to face Undyne.

He sighs and nods, “WELL, YOU KNOW I HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE READY. I WON’T GO EASY ON YOU!”

*Papyrus wants to FIGHT again

You’re ready this time, the order and length of the bones familiar for a long while. Your HP remains high and Papy keeps talking.

“YOU KNOW, HUMAN.”

“WITH EVERYTHING THAT’S HAPPENED THESE FEW DAYS,”

“I WAS THINKING YOU’D BE ONE OF THE RESIDENTS OF SNOWDIN PERMANENTLY!”

You miss a jump from the pang in your heart. It’s not that you wouldn’t be happy here…but you want to see the rest of the Underground, and you want to…

h̺̲̫͓̭͎͕um̘a̛̻͈n̘̭̟̳,̥̟͓̣̣̝ ̨̯͙̠p̠̹͉̺͔ḁy̲̫͎̗̕ ͍a̝̞̗͖t̶̞̱͉̝̦t̤̤̟̬e̯͇̙n͉̫̺̦̠̳͜t̼̠͈͎͙͍ͅi͙̬̹̕o̢̹͈̥̬̗n͚͕̻̳̤̝̥!̷̺̮͓̪̝͚ 

You barely get through the next round of bones.

“BUT YOU WANT TO FREE US! THAT’S EVEN BETTER!” Papyrus is bouncing on his feet, but magic is beading on his skull. He’s tiring out.

You act one last time, telling Papyrus that you’re going to show him the sun. And that you love him so much.

“I…I LOVE YOU, TOO!” Papyrus is teary as he stops fighting, “AND SANS LOVES YOU! YOU’VE BEEN SO GOOD AND FUN AND…!” 

You SPARE him and rush over into a hug.  
“OH HUMAN. I PROMISE TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO HELP YOU SUCCEED!” He nuzzles you softly and you have to sniffle back some tears.

“AND YOU’LL STILL SEE SANS!” he hiccups a bit and pulls back, holding your face gently in his gloves, “HE HAS SEVERAL GUARD STATIONS ON THE WAY THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND. IN FACT, HIS NEXT STATION IS THE FIRST ROOM BEYOND SNOWDIN, SO HE’S PROBABLY WAITING FOR YOU THERE. I’LL BE AVAILABLE BY MIRROR, SINCE I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO PICK ONE UP ON MY WAY HOME, OKAY? AND FEEL FREE TO COME BACK FOR A BREAK ANYTIME.” There are orange tears dripping from his sockets, but his smile is so bright.

*Feeling so cared for, and so supported, fills you with DETERMINATION

You kiss his forehead and tell him you’ll call as much as you can.

“OKAY,” he nuzzles your forehead with his teeth, making you laugh, then stands, “NOW GO ONWARD, AND SHOW UNDYNE YOUR OWN MAGIC.”

You’ve never felt so ready to face a challenge.


End file.
